Absence Of Fear
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Complete: Sequel to Dark Nights: Remus finds his lost family, but is shocked to learn a few secrets about his cub. RLOOC FWOOC
1. Chapter One

**_This is the sequel to Dark Nights. If you haven't read that one, then you should, otherwise this story will be hard to follow. That being said moving on!_**

**_Chapter One: Reunion_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Christina tosses back her sandy hair as her room comes into focus. She pulls some covers over her naked body before calling for her mom.

"Mum! You ok?"

Alexandra Wolf groans. "I am fine. Sweetie we are going to be late."

Christina sighs and gets dressed for the day. An hour later she emerges downstairs wearing a simple pair of faded jeans and a black element shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt. Alex looks up as her daughter enters the room and she smiles. Christina is the spitting image of her father, except for her nose and eyes, those she got from Alexandra. The two smile at each other before tucking into their food.

Alex looks over at her daughter. "You ready for Hogwarts?"

Christina nods. "Why do I have go again? I liked going to school here at home."

Alex sighs as she looks over at her eleven-year-old. "This school will teach you magic."

Christina grins. "Oh yeah! Come on Mum! Let's go!"

Alex laughs at her daughter's fearlessness. "Yes let's."

* * *

Christina gulps as she enters the Great Hall. She looks over at her new friends and smiles. "I hope I get into my Mum's old house."

George grins. "I just don't want Slytherin..." Fred nods. "… because they are gits you know."

"Lupin-Wolf, Christina."

Fred and George smiles at her and nods encouragingly as she walks up and sits on the stool. Dumbledore looks over at the new student and does a double take. He grins as he thinks about contacting a certain werewolf. Christina gulps as the tattered hat sits on her head. _Ah very difficult. Hmmm not a bad mind, brave oh yes, but hiding a secret. Where to put you? Ah yes your parents were in Gryffindor. Well let's see what else I see. Ah yes you are a werewolf. Now I know where to put you. Better be_… "GRYFFINDOR!" Christina slides off the chair and makes her way to her table.

Christina looks up as a boy with dreadlocks sits down across from her. She smiles. "Hey! I'm Christina."

The boy looks up and smiles. "I'm Lee Jordan."

Christina grins. "Cool name. So what bands do you like?"

Lee smiles and soon Fred and George join the two.

Fred grins at the boy. "Fred Weasly, and this git is…"

George smirks. "George Weasly. What's your name?"

* * *

Christina nervously sits down in the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Dumbledore nods. "I wanted to assure you that a place has been provided for your monthly transformations."

Christina smiles. "Thank you Professor."

Christina nearly screams as a man tumbles out of the fireplace. He stands up and dusts off his tattered robes. Sandy brown hair falls across weary brown eyes. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Dumbledore smiles. "Ah. Good evening Mr. Lupin."

Christina gulps as she hears his last name. "Excuse me, but did you just say Lupin?"

The man turns around and does a double take. The girl looks like him except for her eyes. Dumbledore smiles and rubs his hands together. "Remus I would like for you to meet. Christina Maria Lupin-Wolf."

Remus looks over the young girl and then back at Dumbledore. "Is she…?"

Dumbledore nods. "I would like you to escort her on the full moons."

Christina shakes her head. "What if I hurt him?"

Remus looks at her outraged. "What if I hurt her?"

Dumbledore grins. "How can two werewolves hurt each other?"

Remus groans as Christina looks at him. "You're a… I mean… You're like me?"

Remus nods and kneels down so they are eye-level. "Of course I am. I can promise you that I won't judge you."

Christina nods. "Were you born a werewolf?"

Remus shakes his head and Dumbledore grins. "I was bitten when I was a child. When did you get bit?"

Christina laughs and Remus is reminded of Alex. "I wasn't bit. I was born this way. My mom said that…"

Remus interrupts her. "Werewolves are not born."

Dumbledore grins. "That may be true. Christina is the only werewolf born of werewolves. Her mother's name is Alexandra…"

Remus looks back at Christina and then stands up. "Let me guess Wolf?"

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

Alex survived! I'll admit that I was shocked when Fawkes came with a letter for me. It only said come to my office. Count on Dumbledore to always be mysterious. I only decided to Floo over to see what he wanted. I steps out of the fireplace only to find my instincts searching for the werewolf I sensed. I looked as Dumbledore gave the introduction and that is when I saw my child. She looks just like me but her has her mother's eyes and nose. Now I understand what Alex was trying to say but couldn't. Peter was a threat to her, to all of us. It would seem that Moony and Ebony knew.

"Let me guess Wolf?"

Christina nods and then yawns. I look at Dumbledore who merely shakes his head. "I do believe that Ms. Lupin-Wolf is tired."

I have to find Alex, now more than ever.

Christina stands up and hugs me. I pull her close to me and that is when I notice it. Birch and vanilla. An odd scent, but it suits my sweet cub. Christina sniffles and then smiles at me. "G'night Moony."

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Remus watches as Christina walks out the door. He looks over at Dumbledore who merely shrugs. "How long have you known?"

The old wizard sighs. "I am afraid that I have known for a month now."

Remus clenches his fists. "And you didn't tell me?"

Dumbledore shrugs. "I would expect you to understand. Alex wished for her child's safety."

Remus nods. "I do understand, but what now?"

Dumbledore grins. "Now we wait."

* * *

Sorry that its short. I needed to introduce Christina and give you guys an idea as to her age. Please review and let me know what you think! Like I said I am sorry that it is short, and seems to drag on. 


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Marauder's Map_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Christina's Point of View**

* * *

I need to write to mum! I found him! I found Moony! My mood was short lived as I entered my common room, spotting two identical heads of bright red hair. My new friends look up at my entrance and grin before waving me over. If they knew what I was they would hate me. Fred moves over so I am between him and George. I swear these two will keep me in trouble. George holds up an old piece of parchment and I roll my eyes.

"What is that?"

They both shrug. "If we knew…" "Do you think we would…?" "Be asking you?"

I smirk and draw out my wand. I point it at the parchment and to my amazement words begin to scrawl across the paper.

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

"Monsieur Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail would like to present the Marauder's Map."

Christina laughs as the other two boys bend over the parchment. She points her wand at the map. "Open up?"

"Monsieur Prongs would like to wish Ms. Lupin-Wolf a pleasant night and congratulations on making Gryffindor." She snorts. "Monsieur Padfoot would like to point out that snorting is not very becoming." Fred and George laugh as Christina gives a very low growl. "Monsieur Moony would like to remind Ms. Lupin-Wolf to control her temper."

Christina sighs. "How do you work this thing?"

"Monsieur Moony would like to ask Ms. Lupin-Wolf a question."

Fred and George nod and Christina smiles. "Fire away."

"Monsieur Prongs would like to know how was this map found?" **(A/N: I am sorry if I got this wrong, but I can't remeber if the twins said how **they** came across the map. :shrugs:)**

Fred grins. "I found it when I accidentally hexed the wall…" George smirks. "… Instead of his dashing brother."

Christina smirks. "Dashing?"

George points his wand at Christina, jokingly. "Now don't make me hex you."

Christina rolls her eyes and looks back at the map. "Well?" **(A/N: Once more no one said how they learned to work the map.)**

"Monsieur Padfoot would like to say a couple of sentences that every trouble-maker lives by, I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Mischief Managed."

Christina keeps her wand pointed at the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

The three friends gasp as lines spreads across the map and the castle appears on the map, along with everyone inside the castle. A few words appear alongside some of the walls and Fred grins.

"This could come in handy…" George nods. "For pranks and such."

Christina grins and then looks around. "Who's hungry?"

That being said the three friends sneak off toward the kitchen and then stop as they stare at the picture of a bowl of fruit. Christina points her wand at the map while whispering. "Now what?"

"Monsieur Moony would like to point out Ms. Lupin-Wolf and friends should be in bed."

"Monsieur Prongs would like to offer some advice. Tickle the pear."

Christina nods and looks over at the twins who are taller. "You heard the map."

Fred nods. "As you wish!"

He reaches up and tickles the pear and grins as a handle appears. He turns the handle and the three friends high five each other as a group of house elves begin offering them food. Christina and the twins become fast friends as they each devour their own piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short. I just needed to get the twins and christina to being friends. Next one should be longer! Sorry!


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Moony and Star_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_Moony_ AKA Remus

**_Star_** AKA Christina

**Ebony** AKA Alex

* * *

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

I honestly hate the full moon. I sit down on a dusty chair in the Shrieking Shack with a letter tucked in my pocket. Christina. My cub. She has kept up an effort to talk to me. I pick up on the sound of someone approaching. I draw my wand and then I hear the best sound in the world. Alex's voice. "Christina Maria Lupin-Wolf!" Alex opens the door and she stops as she sees me. I nod toward her. "Alex." She smirks. "Remus." That being said she runs to me and I hold her close to me. Christina makes a gagging noise, but runs up the steps to the room prepared for her.

Alex looks up at me and then she backs away her voice breaking. "I'm sorry about James and Lily."

I nod. "They missed you."

Alex looks down now and I know what she needs. "I'm so sorry about Sirius."

I take a step toward her. "What about Peter?"

Alex shrugs. "I…"

I only reach out for her and she moves in my arms. "It's alright."

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina smiles as she watches her pack being reunited. She lets out a soft but happy bark and then she blushes. Remus turns and meets her eyes, noticing them glowing in the dark. Alex follows his gaze and nods. "She's a wonder huh?"

Remus nods. "History in the making."

Christina snorts as she feels the moon rising in her blood. "Bye mum and dad." She lets out a pain filled howl that Remus and Alex shudder from. Alex cries out as well and answers her daughter's howl. Remus howls as well his own a sound of happiness. Moony is the first to rise and he looks around him. He walks over to Ebony and gently nudges her. _Ebony? Is it you?_ Ebony's jade eyes open quickly and she gets to her feet in record time.**Moony? Where is my cub?** Moony tries nuzzling her but stops when a soft whimper fills the air. Moony looks around to find a small she-wolf getting to her feet. Her brown fur shines in the moonlight and her jade eyes regard him. Moony takes a step toward her and the small wolf bows to him, revealing a small star shaped patch of white fur. Moony only leans down to inspect her and she keeps her eyes lowered.

Ebony takes a step toward her cub who looks up and bounds over to her mother. Ebony nuzzles the small wolf and Moony sits back to watch his pack. The small wolf swats at her mother's nose playfully before dashing behind Moony. The alpha male looks behind him and then back at Ebony who is slowly walking toward them. _My cub. Let's give her a run for her money._ **_Sure thing daddy._ Star get back here!** Moony playfully bows at Ebony before gently nudging Star into a run. Ebony takes the bait and runs after the two.

Star ducks inside an open door and then backs out as she lets out a fierce howl. Moony turns around and darts in front of his daughter. He growls as a large black eagle screeches at his daughter. Ebony rounds the corner and darts in front of her mate and cub. The eagle screeches once again and Ebony sends out a low growl. Star nuzzles against Moony, who looks down at her. The eagle flies away and Ebony relaxes. **Now Star where was we? Oh yeah you swatted at my nose! _Uh, oh! Not that!_**_ I am afraid she has caught us my cub._ **Oh yes! Now you are my minions!** Moony lets out a playful growl and the happy family wrestles together for the rest of the night.

**Alex's Point of View

* * *

**

I smile into the soft hair tickling my nose as I open my eyes. All is right. My sweet baby is safe again. I take a deep breath prepared to enjoy her scent but then I smile even bigger as sandalwood and birch surrounds me, as an arm winds around my baby and me. I feel the arm pull me up against a wall of warmth and then soft warm breath at my temples. "Morning." I found him! Remus. I almost forgot how safe I felt with him. Christina wiggles against me and Remus loosens his grip as she falls back asleep. He rises up on one elbow to look over me and at his daughter. He summons a robe for her and covers her up. I only smile as she snuggles back into me. Remus traces her check. "She's perfect."

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

"She's perfect." Alex nods in agreement. I notice a few new scars on her shoulder and suddenly I am angry. Alex must have sensed my change in emotion and she looks away. "I'm so sorry." She's sorry? I kiss her cheeks and look over at Christina once more. Her hair is the same shade as mine, but is full of curls and waves like her mothers. I can't help but smile to find that she has my chin and mouth but her nose and eyes belong to Alex. Alex looks down at Christina and smiles softly. "She's the reason for it all you know?"

I shake my head. "You tried to tell me…"

Alex sighs. "I didn't know how to say it. I tried coming back, but every time I did the wolf inside would only overpower me."

Alex turns over so she is facing me. She reaches up and pushes the hair back from my eyes. "I missed you so much."

I stand up then and offer my hand to Alex. She lets me help her up and I pick up Christina. She snuggles into my arms as I walk up the stairs to lay her down on a bed. I conjure up some covers and gently tuck them around her. This is my child, my child that Alex had to run away to protect. I feel Alex slip her arms around me and lay her head against my back.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Remus and Alex silently back away from the room and close the door. Alex summons their robes and Remus only grins at her. "You are not getting away that easily. Come on…" He takes her hand and leads her to the room next to Christina's.

Alex grins as she drops down on the bed on her back. "It feels good to be home."

Remus lies down beside her and conjures up a blanket to cover them. "It feels good to have you home."

Alex frowns as Remus pulls her up against him. "Tell me what I missed. Why is Sirius in Azkaban?"

Remus sighs. "Lily and James had a secret keeper because Voldemort…" Alex growls. "… was after them. About two years after you left they had a baby. Harry Potter. Voldemort found Lily and James and killed them. He tried to kill Harry but failed, so Harry became the boy-who-lived."

Alex lightly kisses Remus's chest. "Oh Moony…"

Remus smiles and looks away. "Alex, Sirius killed Peter. Witnesses say that he killed thirteen muggles and Peter. Sirius said that Peter betrayed Lily and James, but everyone knows…"

Alex shakes her head. "Who do you trust more? Sirius or Peter?" **(A/N: JKR never said how Remus came to this conclusion now did she?)**

Remus looks her in the eyes. "Sirius. I think I understand what you was trying to say all those years ago."

Alex only smiles and snuggles against Remus. "Ebony is the one who knew it, not me. Oh Merlin! I miss Lily so much…" Remus nods and the two hold each other for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Christina and Remus hold hands as they walk through Hogsmeade. Remus points out a few shops and is surprised when Christina pulls him toward Zonko's. She grins up at her dad, noticing the sad smile. "Daddy?"

Remus only smiles. "Just don't make me go broke."

She nods as soon has a few dungbombs and other things necessary for pranking. "Thanks daddy! Now where too?"

Remus grins. "Honeydukes?"

Christina smiles. "You lead!"

An hour later Remus is sitting down with Christina and listening to her telling him about growing up. "You know that mama has never had anyone else."

Remus shakes his head. "No I didn't know. Tell me about your town."

Christina smiles softly. "It's a muggle village really. Mama has a bookstore."

Remus grins. "A bookstore? Tell me about it."

Christina only smiles. "It's really my favorite place to be. The walls are covered with muggle classics and she has really big chair that you can sink into and read. She has a lot of other books. You know like self-help, cooking, fantasy. DO you want to know my favorite kind?"

Remus nods. "Of course I do."

Christina looks around and lowers her voice. "I like the dark classics. Dracula rocks." She raises her voice. "You would love mama's bookstore. The only thing I don't like is that snooty woman she has working there."

Remus grins. "Why not?"

Christina makes a face. "She makes me listen to classical music. Me? Now I like rock. Mama listens to some band called Wings. She even sang them to me when I was baby."

Remus is unable to hide his surprise. "She did?"** (A/N: I DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS... Wings does although Guns-and-Roses did a cover of this song. Live and Let Die.)**

Christina nods. "Yup. She mostly sung this one song to me. How does it go? Ah! I got it! It's something like… You were young and your heart was an open book. You used to say live and let live…"

Remus grins as he joins his daughter in singing. "You know you did. You know you did. You know you did. But if this ever-changing world in which we live in makes you give in and cry. Say live and let die. Live and let die. Live and let die. Live and let die."

Christina smiles unaware of people looking at them. "What does it matter to ya? When ya got a job to do. Ya gotta do it well. You got to give the other fella hell! You used to say live and let live. You know you did. You know you did. You know you did. But if this ever-changing world in which we live in makes you give in and cry. Say live and let die. Live and let die. Live and let die. Live and let die."

Remus chuckles. "That was my favorite song in school."

Christina smiles. "That would explain it then. Um daddy?"

Remus looks outside and curses. "I know you need to get back to school."

Christina only smiles as Remus holds her hand and walks her to the front gates of Hogwarts. Christina gives her father a huge hug even as two boys with flaming red hair runs toward them. Remus looks up and grins. "I'll see you next moon."

* * *

I would like to thank my two reviewers for reading. HBP rocks! it is an awsome book! You must read the book! I was shocked at the ending and who the HBP truly was... Please tell me what you think of my story and HBP... lol... you know the drill!


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four: Meeting Harry Potter_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Christina hugs her mother before turning to her father. Remus smiles and hugs her tightly. Two boys with red hair run past Christina and through the barrier. "Mum, Dad! I have to go!" Christina lets out a happy yell and runs through the brick wall.

Remus laughs and Alex giggles. "She gets more like James and Sirius everyday."

Alex nods. "No she gets more like her father everyday."

Remus and Alex turn and walk away not seeing the lanky boy with messy hair and brilliant green eyes. Christina emerges from the other side and is caught in a bear hug by Fred Weasly, while George stops her cart. She laughs and winks at Fred and George as she slips some dungbombs into Percy's luggage. The two boys rub their hands together and bow.

"Welcome back fair lady…" Fred smiles warmly. "… to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!"

They all board the train and find a compartment. Christina notices a boy with red hair and she smiles. "Are you two related to that ickle firstie?"

Fred turns and grins. "That ickle firstie happens to…" George grins. "… be the newest generation of trouble for Hogwarts! We…" Fred smirks. "… have high hopes for him!"

Christina grins. "How long till Percy finds those dungbombs?"

Fred smirks and then smiles. "I give him two…"

George sighs. "… more hours at the most."

Christina pulls out a book and Fred looks at her and then down to the book. "Dracula?"

Christina nods. "Muggle horror book. Quite good though."

George snorts and pulls out a deck. "Exploding Snap?"

* * *

Fred and George clap as, Weasly, Ron is sorted into Gryffindor. Christina smiles at him, warmly as she turns her attention to the next person.

"Potter, Harry."

Christina holds her breath as she looks at the boy-who-lived. "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Great Hall erupts with applause, the Gryffindors being the loudest. Harry sits down across from a girl with bushy brown hair. After the feast, Christina and Fred smirk as they walk towards the kitchens.

Fred tickles the pear. "After you fair…" George grins as he rounds the corner. "… maiden who hath stolen my idea!"

* * *

The following day Christina takes her usual seat between Fred and George and pulls out her DADA book. Professor Quirrell walks into the front of the room and Fred looks over as Christina gives a very low growl. She blushes and he reaches under the table to give her hand a reassuring squeeze before quickly removing his hand and planning out a prank. Christina leans back in her chair causing the twins to grin.

"N-N-No-Now class today we are go-going t-t-to be studying a-about we-were-werewolves." **(A/N: I hate having to write out stuttering so I'm not going to, but we all know Quirrell was faking it.)**

"Can anyone tell me how you can identify a werewolf in their human form?"

A girl from Slytherin raises her hand and sends Fred a nasty look as he pretends to look innocent. "A werewolf in human form is easy to spot. Their nails are a bit longer and sharper…" Christina hides her hands under the table. "… When they smile their canines will appear to be slightly sharper than the rest of their teeth. Oh and the will have a slightly visible patch of fur on their neck at the hairline." Christina looks down at her paper and is shocked to find Fred writing to her.

**We need to talk. (A/N: Fred)**

_Define we. _**(A/N: Christina)**

**Just you and me.**

_Alright. Meet me by Hagrid's hut. What did you do to that charming Slytherin?_

**Oh just hexed her notes so they insult her.**

_Where did you get that spell?_

**New book I found in the library.**

_Dare I ask why you were in the library?_

**Would you believe me if I said I wanted to do my homework?**

_I know better._

**Got me. Filch was after me.**

"Ms. Lupin-Wolf. Tell me how to defend yourself from a werewolf?"

Christina shrugs. "Who cares? Tell me how do you wrap that turban on your head?"

**Christina's Point of View**

* * *

Now I am nervous. I have to tell Fred what's going on. I hear the twins laughing behind me as they talk to the newest seeker. "It's our job to make sure you don't get bloodied up to bad…" I feel myself snort as I make my way toward Hagrid's hut. You do know they could be a little bit supportive of the poor chap. Youngest seeker in a century, now with a fact like anyone would get a big head. At any rate here I am, waiting for Fred. A twig snaps to my right and before I can think about it my fangs extend and I whip out my wand.

"Merlin! Chrissy!"

"Fred?" I turn away from him and pocket my wand and my fangs retract.

Fred lightly touches my shoulder. "Since when did you grow fangs?"

I look around at him. "Since I was born."

Fred nods and then checks the map. "I'm listening."

Oh great. He's listening, as if that is supposed to make things easier. "I'm a werewolf."

Fred is looking at me like I have gone quite insane, which on some days I really do wonder. "Those are not born, but made."

I snort. "Normally. Both of my parents are…"

Fred nods and takes step away from me. "Right then. Well I'm off now."

I watch him take a few steps away from me before turning my back to him. I feel the tears slipping out of my eyes even as a low howl works its way up my throat. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and then Fred's soft voice. "I'm just joking." I turn around and smile, knowing full well that my eyes are a lighter shade of green. He pulls me into a tight hug and that is when I notice it, soap and cinnamon. I take a deep breath without even realizing it. "You prat."

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

I really do love my shop, even though it is muggle style, which is why I was shocked to find Christina's owl Dracula sore through the open door. Oh Merlin she knows better! I motion the large owl into my office, just in time to hear the bell ring. "Welcome to the Lion's Nook. How can I…?" I hear that laugh and I turn around smiling. My mate. He takes a few steps towards me as I run over to him. Remus pulls me in his arms and kisses me softly. "How are things with our little cub?" For the love of Merlin! I forgot!

"Dracula just flew in."

Remus looks at me. "And you haven't read it yet?"

I feel my temper start to fray. "Don't…"

He grins and I can just see the wolf in his eyes. "I wasn't." He flicks his wand and the door closes and locks. I only grin and flick my own wand causing the out for lunch sign to hang on the window. I give a soft hoot and Dracula flies over to me. He holds out his leg and I take off the note while Remus gives him some treats.

_Mama, I need your help with something. Is it normal for me to, how to put this, become aware of someone's scent? I really need to see you and daddy if at all possible; things are going on here that has me on edge. Something bad is here. I just can't explain it. My pack is in danger. Do you know that Snape keeps taking point away from me? I don't like him. First visit is this Saturday. Force and all that mum! Live and let die daddy! Star_

I look up at Remus and he is only sighing. "She is too young…" Yes she is too young! Of course we was only a few years older than her, still.

"I know it. I think I should go pay old Snivellus a visit."

Remus grins happily. "Oh I am sure I can find just the right words to say to him…"

What I am too afraid to say out loud is that my cub has never been wrong before. I look up at Remus and for minute he watches me. I know he feels it too. Remus pulls me close to him and I let my favorite scent of birch and sandalwood sooth me. "We'll talk to her together."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Next chappie should explain a few things... you know the drill!**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five: Parents and Pranks_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

"You need me. I'm your muse. Your Mona Lisa. Without me the music stops." **(A/N: I got this line from a soap opera that I watch... LoL... don't say it! I don't own it GL does.) **Christina smirks as she looks over at Fred.

Fred looks up from the prank he was planning. "To right you are."

George grins. "Well then fair muse. What are we going to do?"

Christina rubs her hands together. "How found are you of Snape?"

The two groan. "Not at all…." Fred nods. "… after all he is a git."

Christina grins. "Brilliant. How about we jinx his robes so that all he sees is black, but everyone else sees our house colors?"

Fred and George chortle. "Oh that would be perfect!"

* * *

Remus holds open the door of the shrieking shack for Alex as Christina wakes up. An hour later Christina holds out her slip to Filch, and pulls her coat tighter around her. Fred and George each walk on opposite sides and the three finishes planning their prank. Christina looks up as the Shrieking Shack comes into view. "Right. I'll meet you lot in Zonko's."

Fred watches as Christina gracefully climbs up the steps, her denim skirt swinging. "We'll wait on you!"

Christina lets out a soft howl and is pleased when Remus opens the door. "Daddy!"

Remus pulls his cub into a tight embrace. "Chrissy! Are you ok?" He looks over and sees two identical heads of red watching them. "Your friends?"

Christina nods. "Yeah. We need to talk. Where's mom?"

Fred and George watch as a beautiful woman in her late twenties steps out the door. Fred only stares as Christina hugs the espresso haired woman and she seems to sniff at her daughter. George gapes. "Why did she do that?"

Fred looks away from his twin. "I... uh…"

George sighs dramatically before bending down and slipping some dungbombs out of his pocket. "Now, now Fred. How many times must I say don't lie to your twin?"

Fred only smirks. "Do you honestly…?" He trails off as George gleefully tosses some dungbombs at him. "What did you do that for!"

* * *

Alex looks over at the two twins and then back at her daughter. "Come on."

Christina takes off her coat and Remus chuckles. "Cold?"

Christina smirks and pulls her hair off her neck. "No. It just looks suspicious if I am not wearing a coat."

Remus looks over his daughter's outfit and shakes his head. Her skirt brushes a few inches above her knees and her white button up shirt grazes her thighs. Alex smiles, as she looks her daughter over. "Sweetie tell me what is going on?"

Christina takes a deep breath, her cheeks tinged with pink. "I um… I noticed something about Fred the other day."

Remus growls and Christina jumps. "Let me guess his scent?"

Alex pales and Christina looks at her funny. "Is that a bad thing?"

Remus shrugs and Christina feels her eyes changing. "What is it?"

Alex puts a hand on her daughter's arm. "Christina Maria Lupin-Wolf! Calm down."

Remus runs a hand through his own hair and notices it is fear inside his cub's eyes. "It's nothing serious. Alex calm down."

Christina sits down but allows her body to halfway transform. Her nails extend and her bones reform so she is in a crouching position. Remus only stares as his cub's hair shortens and her fangs extend. Alex gives a strangled moan. "Sweetie…"

Remus holds his hand out to Christina. "It only means that you chosen who is to be your mate."

Star gazes up at Remus and she lets out a pain filled howl and allows herself to go back into her human form. Alex pulls her close to her and Christina rolls her eyes. "How many times have you done this at school?"

Christina groans. "Only once, but not like I did now."

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

Now I understand what is going on with my cub. She is special all right. She can transform at will. Not only is my cub the only one of a kind that hasn't existed for hundreds of years, but also she can be a danger to the people around her. Alex smoothes out Christina's hair and I see the fear in her eyes. Christina looks up at me and moves out of her mother's embrace. "Daddy?" I hold my arm out to her and she tucks her face against my chest. "Shhh…"

Alex lightly places a hand on Christina's shoulder. "We're not mad at you sweetie."

I shake my head. "Of course not. How exactly did you notice what…?"

Christina blushes. "Fred."

I nod. "What Fred smelt like?"

She looks at me and I can see this is hard for her. "I…uh... well you see we was studying about werewolves in DADA…"

I nod and Alex groans. "Say no more."

Christina cocks her head to the side and frowns. "Great what is Derek and Bole doing outside?"

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Fred and George draw their wands. "What did you call Christina?"

The door of the Shrieking Shack opens and Christina walks toward her friends. "Please Bole. What did you say about me?"

The two Slytherins turn toward Christina and advance toward her. "We called you a filthy half-breed."

Christina lets out a hollow laugh and Fred catches just a hint of her fangs. "I am not a half-breed you idiots! However I will admit that I can play dirty if need be."

Bole raises his wand arm. "Cruc…"

Christina doesn't even have time to react as Remus calls out. "PERFECTUS TOTALIS!"

Bole's arms snap to his sides and he falls back, as Christina turns so she is facing Remus. "Thank you daddy."

Fred and George run over to Christina and pull her behind them, with their wands leveled at Remus. "Who are you?"

Remus lowers his wand and Christina tugs on Fred's arm. "I'm her father."

Fred lowers his wand and looks down. "Oh. Sorry about that. I'm Fred by the way."

Remus nods and grins as his cub blushes. "We have heard so much about you…"

George smirks. "Please keep going, future blackmail material!" George holds out his hand. "George Weasly by the way."

Alex smiles now and the two boys only stare at her. "I knew your mother. Molly right?"

They both nod. Christina only rolls her eyes. "Really now!"

* * *

Remus grins and the five head toward the Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer. Remus helps the three plan their pranks and even gives them a few useful spells. Fred looks at him. "Are you a marauder?"

Remus pales. "How did you…?"

Christina gives Fred a look. "Nothing really. Just Hogwarts legend."

Christina grins now. "Gryffindor has an excellent chance for the house cup this year."

Fred and George nod enthusiastically. "To right…" "…She is."

Remus grins. "Why is that?"

Christina leans toward her father. "Harry Potter is our new seeker!"

Alex nearly chokes on her drink. "You mean Lily's son?"

Remus nods wordlessly. "You did say Harry Potter right?"

The three friends look at each other and nod. "Yeah, why?"

The adults only smile broadly and Alex wipes a tear from her eye. Fred looks over his sandy-haired friend and she shrugs and mouths, "Mental." Remus sees this and can't help but feel proud that his child is part of the newest generation of marauders. The rest of the day is spent perfecting wand movement before heading to Hogwarts. Later on at supper Snape walks in to a round of snickers and cheers, as Christina stands up and bows. "I didn't know you supported Gryffindor Professor!"

* * *

A/N: I know that I am skipping foward really fast. Mainly b/c I am trying to get my chars to a good point. Sorry about that. So that is why she was in first year one chappie and third year another... as always please review and thank you to thsoe who have. I will update when I reach 11 reviews!


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter: Finales and Scandals_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Christina's Point of View

* * *

**

I wish those first years would shut it! I look over and then smile. I wonder why Harry looks so determined? He better not be planning on getting our house docked any more points. Fred tosses his books down beside me and groans. I look over and grin at the sight of his tousled hair. "What ickle Slytherin crawled up your arse?" I put down my quill and smile as Fred tosses me a piece of chocolate.

"How about Bole?"

I nod and bite into my chocolate, feeling the warmth rush through me. How I do love Honeydukes! Fred opens up his book and I nearly choke. "Since when do you study?"

Fred grins and my heart melts. "Since I need a good alibi! I was here all afternoon alright?"

I nod even as the door to our common room bangs open. Professor Snape walks into the room his black robes billowing out behind him. "WEASLY!"

Ron jumps and then calms down as he realizes Snape means Fred. Fred calmly puts down his book and I squeeze his hand under the table. "Yes Professor?"

Snape snaps his fingers. "Where were you a few minutes ago?"

Fred only smiles and I snicker. "I was here of course Professor."

Snape glowers at him. "Can anyone attest to this fact?" Every Gryffindor nods and Snape flushes, before storming out of the common room. I really do hate that man.

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina lays a card down beside the sleeping boy. She smiles before sitting down and brushing back his bangs. She traces the lighting shaped scar before putting her hand over his. "Harry Potter. You have made Gryffindor proud." She grins as his scent reaches her nose. Birchwood and fresh grass. Christina shakes her head before going off to find Fred and George.

Fred slings his arm around Christina who blushes. "So did Potter really get the stone?"

George nods as he slings his broom over his shoulder. "I wonder if he will get points?"

Fred snorts while Christina sits down on the grass. "He better. Have we ever lost that many points?"

Christina grins and slides on some sunglasses. "Yup. Last year remember? We turned all the Slytherins hair scarlet and gold?"

Fred smiles and glances over at Christina. "You said that your mum did that one."

She nods. "And my dad helped out you know."

George pushes off from the ground and calls back to Fred. "Bet you can't beat me!"

Fred snorts and pushes off. "You just wait!"

* * *

Christina smiles to herself and stretches out on the grass enjoying the sun beating down on her. Fred looks down in time to see Bole approaching Christina with his wand raised. George swoops over to Fred. "What's the plan?" George watches shocked as Christina grows some fangs and her body contorts.

Bole draws back as Christina throws a curse at him. He drops to the ground and George lands beside his friend. "Bloody hell Chrissy!"

Fred lands down in front of Christina and she transforms back. She stands up and presses a hand to her head. George steps toward her and grabs her arm. "Well?"

She grimaces. "I uh have something to tell you?"

George snorts, and Fred passes her a piece of chocolate. "You think?"

She waves her wand. "Locomotor!" Bole's body is lifted into the air and she aims her wand at a group of his mates, causing him to land in the middle of the group.

She looks over at George. "Alright. I'm a …"

George's expression softens. "Whatever it is. It's ok."

Christina takes a deep breath. "Werewolf. I was born, and this is what I am." **(A/N: I couldn't help myself! Brad Pitt says this in Troy, so I don't own it! Who out there loves Achilles?)**

George grins broadly and slings an arm around her shoulders. "Brilliant! Now you can destroy…"

Christina pushes his arm off her shoulders her face contorted with rage. "Is that what you think? That I am a bloodthirsty creature? Well screw you Weasly!"

George stops smiling and frowns. "I was only kidding."

* * *

Fred shoots George a look as he takes off after Christina. She storms past Hagrid's hut and lets out a howl as she lets her body transform. Fred watches this amazed and follows her into the forest. "Chrissy!"

Star stops as she hears the boy calling. She waits until he sees her before leading him into a safe clearing. Fred stops chasing the wolf as sense of peace envelops him. **(A/N: Sound familiar? It should...) **He actually closes his eyes, feeling as if he was small and his mother was holding him. Christina groans as she curls up in a ball in the edge of the clearing. "Fred?"

Fred opens his eyes and runs over to Christina. He kneels down next to her and pulls her up in his arms. "You know that I really can't run that fast."

Christina laughs and stands up with Fred's help. "Yes well. Star can. But I can't."

Fred allows Christina to lean on him as they walk out of the forest. "Star?"

She nods. "The white patch of fur…"

Fred nods now and grins. "Ah yes. And it's such a lovely ickle patch!"

* * *

George waves at his brother and Christina. "Oi! Lupin-Wolf! I was only kidding."

Christina smiles as George and Fred help her to the great hall for the end of the year feast. "You insensitive wart!"

* * *

**A/N: And you though I was going to let George be a git... LoL... Next chappie they will be in between their fourth and fifth years! I know I am skipping years. :shrugs: You know the drill! Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven: Surprise Visitor_**

**_Christina_** Thoughts to Dracula

_Dracula_ Thoughts to Christina 

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

"Christina get down here now!"

A beautiful young woman grumbles as she tugs the covers back over her head. "Christina Maria!" She snorts before yawning and rolling on her side. A few minutes later a loud bang is heard followed by an ear-splitting howl. "I said now!" The young woman rubs her butt before gracefully jumping to her feet. She walks over to her full-length mirror and makes a few faces, one of which she allows her fangs to extend and her nose to turn into a snout.

"You wolfish lady!" She grins and transforms her face back before reaching for her wand. She whips around and aims it at the door in time to see a tall sandy-haired man grinning.

"Christina your mother wants you in the store."

She drops her wand and shrugs. "Tell her I am indisposed."

Remus snorts now as his feisty cub walks into her bathroom and closes the door with a bang. "I'm not that foolish little one."

* * *

An hour later Alexandra Wolf looks up in time to see Christina walking down the stairs. She growls and then shakes her head. She frowns at Christina's short shorts and scarlet halter-top. Christina notices her mother's frown and shrugs as she pulls up her damp hair into a messy bun.

"I know you hate my shorts, but it is hot!"

Alex nods. "Yes, but you are working today! You know the rules…"

She trails off as a large black owl with hazel eyes flies into the room. Christina grins as the frightening looking owl lands on her shoulder and nibbles at her ear. "Rules or not. It's my day off!"

Alex throws up her hands as Christina grabs an apple and sticks her wand down her pocket and races out the door. Remus turns as his daughter runs past him with Dracula flying beside her. He shakes his head and walks inside.

Alex looks up at him. "Was I ever like that?"

Remus snorts and nods. "Somewhat. She'll be fine."

* * *

Christina runs into the forest and smiles when Dracula lets out a playful hoot. She stops running as Dracula lets out a fierce yell. He lands on her shoulder, his black feathers puffed out in anger. Christina looks around her and shakes her head. "What is it?" His hazel eyes look at her playfully and Christina closes her eyes and opening her mind to the forest.

_I just wanted to talk with you._

_**You have my attention now.**_

_What has been wrong with you?_

_**I… have you heard? Sirius Black has escaped.**_

_He is a nice guy._

_**He's here! What if he goes after Harry?**_

_Hedwig let me know he was safe._

_**Right. Wait what were you doing with Hedwig?**_

_She's nice. How come you can scent Harry?_

_**I think he's cute. Wait you tricked me!**_

_It worked. So you can scent him?_

_**Yes, but why? I scented Fred first.**_

_Maybe it's because you are different?_

_**Maybe? I think I might be falling for Harry, no wait Fred.**_

_He's here.

* * *

_

Christina gasps as a tall man with shaggy black hair steps from the trees. **(A/N: I thought you guys could use a time frame...) **His face is hollowed out, but you can tell he was once handsome. His clothes are rags but that is not what Christina notices. She notices that his eyes are almost soulless. He looks at her then and she feels her heart go out to him.

"Sirius Black?"

He gives a hollow bark-like laugh. "Who wants to know?"

Christina steps toward him. "I do. I…"

He trains a stolen wand on her and Christina angles her chin her eyes glinting. "Go ahead! I thought you were a bloody Gryffindor!"

Sirius drops the wand. "You're not going to turn me in?"

Christina snorts. "No. Why would I do that? My dad is worried about you and so is my mum."

Sirius sinks to the ground. "Who are your parents?"

Christina snorts. "Take a good look at me."

Sirius watches as the girl's eyes turn into a deep emerald shade of green. She tugs her hair out of its bun and it falls around her shoulder and face, it's sandy color glinting in the sunlight. Her small nose wrinkles as she pouts her full lips. Sirius shakes his head as he sees a mixture of Remus and Alex in the girl. Her long legs are shapely, but very pale and her eyes show signs of strain. "Lupin?"

Christina breaks into a smile and Sirius jumps up, as he sees Remus's smile. "We looked everywhere for you and your mum."

He pulls her into a hug and Christina smiles. "Did you really do it?"

Sirius lets go of her. "Do you think I would do that to my friends? James was like my brother! I never knew where they was living for Merlin's sake!"

Christina nods. "Right. You must be Padfoot."

Sirius nods and grins. "No one has called me that in awhile."

She holds out her hand. "You have to be hungry. Transform and let's go home."

Sirius turns into Padfoot. Christine grins as she kneels down beside the big shaggy dog. She receives a quick lick and she hoots for Dracula. The large owl flies ahead of them and Padfoot calmly walks beside Christina. They reach the edge of the forest and Dracula hoots twice before flying into a window on the second floor of a small but cozy home.

Padfoot stops, and Christina only grins. "That means all clear."

* * *

Remus walks down the stairs and hears the two hoots. He cocks his head to one side and draws his wand. He waits until his cub opens the door and that is when he catches the scent. Underneath the dirt and sweat is a scent he hasn't smelt in a long time. Christina opens the cupboard and pulls out some bread and jam. Padfoot curls up by the door as Remus walks into the room. "Well what have we got here?"

Christine growls but puts on a very innocent face. "Can I keep him dad?"

Remus grins and nods. "I'm sure we can find somewhere for the old dog. Honestly Padfoot you should shower."

Sirius transforms back and Remus crosses the room and hugs him. Sirius looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Remus frowns. "What for?"

Sirius looks up now. "For not being able to revenge our friends."

Remus clears his throat and makes a pointed look at Christina who pretends to be paying them no attention. "Not now."

Sirius nods and then smiles. "How long ago?"

Remus motions him to sit down. "Chrissy here is going to be in her fifth year. So it's been four years now."

Christina grins and sits down across from Sirius. "Harry is the seeker for my house you know."

Remus grins. "Alright my cub. Fill him in."

Sirius smiles as he eats his toast and jam. "You know Harry?"

Christina nods as a soft smile graces her lips. "Yep, not real good mind. He is amazing on a broomstick! Do you know what he has already done? He saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, and he killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets! Not to mention he took a flying car and wrecked it into the Whomping Willow." **(A/N: Does she sound proud or what?)**

Sirius nearly chokes. "Wait slow down. He did all that?"

Christina bounces out of the chair and opens the window as dazed owl nearly flies into it. "Wonder what the twins are up to?"

Remus chuckles as Christina frowns. "Um dad…"

Remus reads the note and shakes his head. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you know it's for Harry's own good."

Sirius clears his throat. "What's for Harry's own good?"

Remus shakes his head. "The ministry has placed several protective measures around Harry, seeing as how you escaped."

Sirius nods. "Oh I see. So Christina tell us what else you know about Harry."

She grins. "He smells like fresh grass and Birchwood. He is a fan-tas-mic flyer and…" Christina aids with a hint of pride. "He is in Gryffindor! I'm so proud of the ickle third year!"

Remus chokes on his tea. "Did you say that you scented Harry?"

* * *

"CHRISTINA MARIA LUPIN-WOLF!" The two men jump as Christina groans and then sighs lazily.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? I AM INDISPOSED!" Christina bows and happily skips up the stairs.

Alexandra throws the book she is holding down and angrily flicks her wand. Christina's music turns up loudly and Alex lets out a frustrated howl that causes Remus and Sirius to jump as Christina's voice carries down to them. **(A/N: The song is All I really Want by Alanis Morissette.)**

"Do I stress you out…?" The lights flicker. "All I really want is some patience. A way to calm the angry voice…"

Remus stands up now. "Sorry about this Padfoot."

Sirius shrugs. "You know it always helps if someone else…"

Remus nods and is cut off by Alex. "Sirius?"

Sirius turns toward Alex; pleased she looks the same as she did in Hogwarts. She rushes to him and pulls him into a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her and her soft voice reaches his ears. "I never trusted that stupid rat."** (A/N: No one ever listens...)**

**

* * *

**

"… And all I need now is intellectual intercourse. A soul to dig the whole much deeper."

Sirius glances up and grins. "Let me have a go at it."

Alex nods and sits down at the table. Remus sits down with her as Sirius climbs up the steps. He knocks on the door and hears a faint, "Come in." Sirius opens the door and winces at the volume. Christina smiles and turns off the radio. Alex looks up and sighs, as Remus pulls her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: The thing about Harry's scent will be explained later on... slowly... but explained... Please reveiw!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight: Accusations_**

I am trying to fix my mistakes as I go... so please just bear with me ok?

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

"Sirius has to leave now, before anyone knows he was here." I look over at Alex.

She shakes her head and slams down her butterbeer. "No! He wouldn't hurt us." She drags a hand through her hair and shoves back from the table. I can't help but admire her perfect beauty, even when she is breathing fire, which oddly enough I don't understand why she is so mad. I only want to protect her, and the only reason I didn't throw out Sirius was because this is Alex's home, not mine.

"He betrayed James!" Alex closes her eyes and a knife soars past my head. She has temper on her.

"According to who? Peter? A no good rat!"

That is it! Peter is my friend and he is dead! I stand up and Alex's eyes show her fear of me. I take a step toward her and she angles out her chin. "What are you going to do? Hit me?"

I raise my hand to her and then drop it. I can't hit her. Alex closes her eyes and lets out the breath she was holding. "I trust Sirius." Fine. It's her house. I nod and storm up the stairs, cringing as Christina's music reaches my ears. Great.

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina watches as Sirius climbs out her window sadly after hearing her father's accusations about him. She sighs, feeling sorry for the poor bloke. She turns up her music and Coldplay filters through her room, blocking out her parents fighting. Christina leans on the windowsill and watches the big shaggy dog running away toward Hogwarts. Her emerald eyes cloud over with tears as she thinks about Harry. Her door flies open with a bang and She turns around. Her eyes widen in awe, as Remus's own eyes glint a dangerous brown. 

"Where is he?"

Christina shrugs and Remus reaches to her. "He's dangerous. He is the reason why Harry has no parents."

She only nods and her voice is broken. "Poor Harry, but daddy I don't think…"

Remus frowns and then sits down on her bed. "Neither would I. Don't ever go near him again."

Christina nods, even while plotting a way to meet up with Sirius. Remus pulls her into a hard hug before leaving her room and out the front door. Alex runs after him and then stops as he turns and apperates. Christina sings with her music, allowing tears to fall down her face, the wolf inside of her making her voice very throaty. **(A/N: I don't own this song! Coldplay does... now I present In My Place.)**

"In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah

I was lost, I was lost  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah

And Yeah  
How long must you wait for it?  
Yeah  
How long must you pay for it?  
Yeah  
How long must you wait for it?  
For it

I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and under prepared  
But I wait for it

And if you go, if you go  
And leave me down here on my own

Then I'll wait for you  
Yeah

And Yeah  
How long must you wait for it?  
Yeah  
How long must you pay for it?  
Yeah  
How long must you wait for it?

Singing please, please, please  
Come back and sing to me  
To me, me

Come on and sing it out, now, now  
Come on and sing it out, to me, me  
Come back and sing

In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
And I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah."

* * *

Christina runs through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, her eyes full of unshed tears. She slows her cart down and looks up as Fred and George call for her. Fred smiles as he helps her with her trunk, well more like pretends to help her. 

He looks over at her and notices her eyes are unusually bright. "Star you ok?"

Christina nods and munches on a bar of chocolate. "Long summer."

Fred looks at her unconvinced and Dracula gives a reproachful hoot. "Looks as if Dracula says otherwise."

Christina rolls her eyes and pulls out a muggle book called, Les Miserables. "Yes well."

George only rolls his eyes. "Exploding Snap?"

A few hours later Christina looks up from her book as the train stops. Fred and George glance up and see something or somethings boarding the train. Christina drops her book as she is suddenly doused in cold and the compartment goes black. She feels the happiness being sucked out of her as a boy with white-blonde hair runs into their compartment crying like a girl. The dementor raises its hooded hand and points down the train before leaving the compartment.

Christina breaks up her chocolate bar and hands some to her friends. "What's the matter Malfoy? Your not scared are you?"

Draco sneers and storms back toward his compartment as Fred and George laugh at him. Christina looks up as a man with sandy hair passes their compartment. Fred swallows his chocolate and glances at his friend. "Isn't that your dad?"

**Remus's Point of View**

**

* * *

**"Quite." The talking stops immediately and I summon some flames into my hands. There he is, Harry. I would know that hair anywhere. A young witch with bushy hair nods and the others quite down. "Stay where you are." I move for the door but before I can do anything, there it is. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go" Damn thing still doesn't move. I aim my wand and pull up the memory of finding Alex. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver wolf explodes from the end of my wand and chases the dementor away. 

After handing out some chocolate I go to find the driver, but mostly to escape the memories haunting me. I pass by a compartment with people laughing as a boy with a pointed face leaves. My eyes automatically glance inside as I pick up a familiar scent. My cub. I look in and her eyes widen in shock. Owl year and I am her defense professor. She sends me a small smile and I grin before heading off to the driver.

After the fest, during which I notice Chrissy watching Harry intently, I begin to head to my quarters when I hear some furious whispering. I grin before ducking behind the one-eyed witch, feeling very much the marauder again.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Christina tucks the map into her pocket and glances down the hall. "Look Fred. I like you. I scented you for Merlin's sake!"

Fred tucks his hands in his pockets. "I know that. I also saw the way you were looking at Harry. Tell me what does he smell like?"

Christina sighs and then abruptly stops. "Fresh grass and Birchwood."

Fred snorts and pulls out his wand. "And me?"

Christina smiles softly and takes a deep breath. "Cinnamon, soap, Honeydukes, and just a touch of dust."

Fred relaxes and throws an arm around her shoulder. "You can smell all of that?"

Christina nods and blushes even as she picks up on another smell, birch and sandalwood. "Yup. Just like I can safely say that our new defense teacher is hiding behind this witch."

Fred grins, pulls the map from her pocket and nods. "Spot on. You do realize that cake is not going to be there forever."

Christina nods and leads Fred to the kitchens and Remus steps out from behind the witch dusting off his clothes. He shakes his head before going to his quarters. "She better not get caught."

* * *

A few hours later Christina and Fred walk into the common room. Lee Jordan and George look up and grin. "What took you guys so long?" 

Christina throws them a couple of pieces of candy. "Ran into a teacher."

Lee Jordan sucks on a piece of candy and Christina stands up. "I'm beat. Later guys. Night Fred."

Fred smiles. "Night Chrissy."

The guys wait a minutes before teasing Fred. Christina shakes her head and accidentally bumps into Harry. "Oomph!"

She holds out her hand and helps him up. "Sorry about that. How's it going Harry?"

Harry grins and runs a hand through his hair. "Thanks. I blew up my aunt."

Christina laughs and Fred looks over at the staircase. He makes a move to stand up and then stops as Scabbers runs up his leg. A ginger-haired cat hisses at Fred as it prepares to pounce on the shaking rat. Ron and Hermione instantly begin bickering and Christina sighs. "Night Harry." She goes up to her room and is pleased to find her things untouched although her dorm mates are sporting a variety of hexes and jinxes. Katie Bell rolls her eyes and soon the fifth year girls' dorm is quite.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyonewho reveiwed, and caught my mistakes. I have read all of the HP books, but only by borrowing them from my uncle. So it is rather a pain to go back and check all the facts, but I am buying the ones I don't have so this won't be a problem... sorry once again. It will be awhile before my next update because my arm is hurting to even type this and I start back my classes again. Like I said thanks for the reviews! You know the drill! LoL**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine: Secrets_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

My baby is coming home! Ok granted she is now fifteen and nearly sixteen, but she is still my baby! I only wish that Remus wasn't mad at me. Why doesn't he understand? I know that Peter is still alive! I have smelt him on Star before. I only sigh as the bell over my shop tinkles. I look and sigh. Oh great another muggle. "Welcome to the Lion's Nook. I'm Alex. How can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for something for my little Dudikins." **(A/N: Just for giggles...)**

I hide the gag as I look at this bony-faced woman. I have seen her picture somewhere, but where? "And what is little Dudikins into?"

The woman smiles and tucks her blonde hair behind her ears and that is when it hits me. Petunia Evans. So this must be Lily's sister. "Well he really seems to have a fondness for boxing."

I nod and lead her toward the sports section as the door opens again. "Mum!"

Petunia looks up and smiles, although I can tell it is a tad bit forced. "I'm sorry. My daughter goes away to school." I can only hope she has Dracula with her!

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Dracula nuzzles Christina's neck as she drags her trunk to the fireplace. She grins, as he hides himself in her hair. "What are you? Cold?" He hoots softly in her ear and she smiles.

Alex grins as she sees the odd feathers sticking out of her daughter's sandy hair. "Star! I'm so glad your home!" She pulls her daughter into a tight hug and Dracula even lightly nips at her ear. "Dracula is in a good mood."

Christina nods as Alex flicks her wand and fixes her hair into a messy ponytail, reveling a very disgruntled black owl. "Mum! Why did you do that?"

Alex grins mischievously. "You will see in five, four, three, two…"

Dracula gives a very indignant hoot and Christina turns around as a woman shrieks. "You own an owl?"

Alex turns around now. "My daughter's."

Petunia swallows and then notices the Hogwarts crest on Christina's cloak. "You go to that place?"

Christina smirks now, even as Dracula's voice sounds in her head. _She lives in the same house as Hedwig._ "Naturally." She pulls out her wand and Petunia drops her book and takes off in a run.

Alex laughs and takes some Floo powder and tosses it in the flames. Christina takes her trunk and steps into the emerald green flames. "Charbonnier est maitre chez soi." **(A/N: An Englishman's home is his Castle.)

* * *

**

Alex grins as her daughter whirls out of sight. The bell rings once again and this time when she turns around her eyes light up. Remus steps through the door and drops his trunk with a loud bang. His eyes meet Alex's and then he takes a small step toward her. "I'm sorry."

Alex makes herself walk calmly to him. "About?"

Remus runs a hand through his hair, his fatigue showing. "Yelling at you."

Alex grins now and runs the rest of the way to him, causing Remus to grunt as she hugs him. "It's alright… You're tired."

He nods now and takes a deep breath, allowing her soothing scent to calm him. "Full moon's coming up. That and being a professor." Alex flicks her wand causing the open sign to flip and the lights to turn off. "Come on. Let's go home."

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

I have never been more nervous in my life. I am actually going to apologize to Alex. I've been watching Chrissy and I have come to realize something. She doesn't easily trust, and for some reason she showed Sirius her trust a few months ago. I would be a fool to lose my daughter over this. I look up as the snow begins to fall and I step back as a woman with a horse-shaped face leaves the store. Don't I know her from somewhere? I open the door as green flames die down in the fireplace. Alex turns around as I drop my trunk with a bang. Why is this so hard? "I'm sorry."

I notice Alex is walking calmly and I can see how she keeps our marauder of a cub in-line. "About?"

Everything. I run a hand through my hair fully aware of the approaching moon. "Yelling at you."

Now she smiles and runs toward me. I catch her as her arms go around me, causing me to grunt from her momentum. "It's alright… Your tired." More than she can ever know.

I take a deep breath and allow my sense to become entangled in what is Alex, vanilla and sugar. Felling calmer I nearly sigh. "Full moon's coming up. That and being a professor." Alex flicks her wand causing the open sign to flip and the lights to turn off. "Come on. Let's go home." Home. Not to my place but home. Alex is my home, and always will be.

**Christina's Point of View

* * *

**

I really hate traveling by Floo, but it is warm at least. I tumble out of the fireplace and Dracula flies up the stairs. Home Sweet Home. I wonder how Sirius is doing? Maybe I should try to sneak him some Christmas dinner? I don't think mum would notice or care. I do hope he is all right. I glance at the cloak and grin. I have at least a few minutes before mum gets home, so naturally I do what all teen witches do. I run upstairs to get changed. After pulling on some flared vintage jeans that are missing the knees, and a red shirt that I bewitched to have the words, Moony's Cub form a wolf, I head downstairs in time to see Moony and mum tumble out of the fireplace laughing.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Christina and Dracula practice her transfiguration as Remus watches. She flicks her wand and Dracula gives a dull hoot as his feathers acquire some silver dots. "Sorry Dracula. Stupid spell." Christina flicks her wand again and this time Dracula gives a very amused hoot, as his feathers all turn silver. Remus chuckles and lazily flicks his own wand causing Dracula to turn into a needle and then back. "It's more concentration than wand movement. You have to think about what you want him to become before attempting it."

Christina sticks out her tongue. "Yes Professor." She flicks her wand once again and Dracula turns into a needle.

Remus flicks his own wand and turns him back. "I did it! Mum I turned Dracula into a needle!"

"Good job sweetie!" Alex takes out a ham from the oven and grins as the smell drifts into the living room.

* * *

A few hours later a mysterious package arrives for Christina, causing Remus to look over at his cub. Alex picks up the package and performs a series of spells. She shrugs and hands it to Christina who takes one look at the package and grins. "Must be from the twins!" She runs up the stairs and Remus looks over at Alex. "Is it really?"

Alex nods and inwardly cringes at having to lie. "Of course. Who else would send her something?"

* * *

**A/N: Someone asked my about Remus changing his mind. Well he thought the same thing all along, but didn't feel it was his palce to kick Sirius out of Alex's home. That would be the abrupt mood change, and I forgot to mention a full moon was coming up. Sorry about that. Any more questions just ask!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten: Explanations and Surprises_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Christina opens up the package and she gasps. A beautiful gold collar with emerald and diamond studs looks up at her. She fingers the small golden box and read the nametag. Moony's Cub. A note falls out of the package and she grins as she reads it. _Star. I thought you could use this when traveling. Moony always talked about having one in case no one was around him and he ran off. Happy Christmas. Padfoot._ She grins and puts the collar around her neck and giggles as it turns into a necklace with a diamond wolf with emeralds for the eyes. She transforms into Star and the necklace turns back into a collar that fits her neck perfectly. The she-wolf sits down and admires the collar before turning back into her human form. Christina giggles and tucks the note in her book, Frankenstein, before tucking the chain under her shirt.

* * *

Remus runs a hand through his hair. "Alex. You aren't a very good liar." 

Alex sighs. "Ok. It's not from the twins…"

Remus stands up and walks toward the window, watching as the snow falls. "Then who? Alex don't lie to me this time."

Alex stands up and walks over to the fireplace and watches the flames dancing merrily. "It's from Padfoot."

Remus turns around his eyes turning to amber. "What? He killed Lily. You remember her? She was your best friend!"

Alex nods and then looks at Remus, her eyes also turning a dangerous sort of green. "I also happen to trustEbony Remus. I don't think it was Sirius, how could he do that to James?"

Remus snorts. "How could he? Because he was tired of being looked down on by his family, that's how!"

Alex shakes her head and takes a step toward Remus. "Why didn't you say anything before? Why wait until he is upstairs alone with our daughter? Huh? I know you are not that cruel Remus and yet that is what you were that day!"

Remus sighs now. "That was around a full moon. Moony wanted him to stay, and I didn't. Who do you really think has control on full moons?"

Alex's eyes soften now. "Alright. I'll give you that. But Remus? This has always been your home; you had the power all along to throw him out. Granted I would have been furious with you, but…"

Remus nods. "Which is why I didn't… Wait did you say my home?"

Alex nods and crosses the room to him. "Of course it's your home. Ever since you found us this has been your home."

Remus pulls her close to him. "I am truly sorry, but I don't trust him."

Alex nods her head and tucks her face against his chest. "I still do. Sirius is… well... Look I never trusted Peter."

Remus sighs. "And I did. He's dead because Sirius killed him. Alex…"

She places a finger on his lips. "Let's not ruin Christmas with this." He smiles now and leans down to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Christina smiles as she looks at the waxing moon. She takes her hair down and it tumbles down her back in a mixture of curls and waves. Dracula flies into the open widow, a package clutched in his talons. "What's this?" Dracula drops off the package and Christina notes that a snow white feather is stuck to him. She shakes her head and her heart flip-flops at the messy writing. She carefully unwraps the package and smiles as a muggle book falls into her lap. The cover has a vintage picture of a Japanese geisha with unusual blue-gray eyes. Christina smiles as she reads the title out loud. "_Memoirs of a Geisha_." **(A/N: I am currently reading this and it is an awsome book!)**

A note falls out of the book and Christina picks it up. _Chrissy, I didn't know what kind of books you liked, but I knew that you read muggle books. This one is supposed to be good. I know you like things from Japan, so I guess I am rambling in this note. I miss you. Harry_

Christina shakes her head and then looks up in time as a dazed owl flies into her bedpost. She shakes her head and smiles at the messy looking package. She picks up Errol and puts him beside Dracula in his cage. She looks at the writing and instead of her heart flip-flopping, it moves up into her throat. She gently unwraps the package and gasps. A small photo album and a hunter green book look up at her. She opens the photo album and her eyes fill with tears as she sees the pictures taken of just her and Fred throughout Hogwarts. She sniffles and opens the book to find the pages are blank. A small quill falls out and she picks it up. After finding some ink she writes a simple _Hello_.

Fred looks away from the window to find a soft blue light is glowing from under his pillow. He grins and closes the curtains around his bed. He opens a book with a deep navy blue cover and picks up the quill that falls out. He smiles as Christina's neat handwriting scrawls across the page. _Hello_. Fred smiles and begins to write his own message.

Christina lets out a soft gasp as Fred's handwriting appears on the page. **Missing me Star?**

_Fred? OMG! This is amazing!_

**I thought that you would like it. Happy Christmas, Star. I miss you.**

_Merry Christmas, Fred. I love it! I miss you too. You miss me?_

**Of course I miss you. You're my Star. Do you really miss me?**

_How could I not miss my favorite prankster?_

**You can use this anytime you need me. How's your holiday going?**

_My parents finally made up. You will never believe who was in my mum's shop?_

**Who?**

_Harry's aunt! You know she really looks like a horse! Mum and I… well we had some fun with her you see._

**Brilliant! Chrissy?**

_Yeah Fred?_

**I… what I mean is… Goodnight my Star.**

_Goodnight Fred._

Christina closes the book after watching the ink turn into a picture of a howling wolf. She grins and begins to flip through the photo album, smiling at the picture of Fred's first game as a beater. Fred is holding his beater's club like he is about to swing it, while Christina has a mock expression of fear on her face and a hand over her heart. She smiles as the two figures laugh and then hook their arms together.

Fred tucks his book back under his pillow in time for George and Lee to come into the dorm. Fred helps plan out a prank, while wondering if Christina is sleeping or not. After planning out a prank and bashing Hermione for turning in Harry's Firebolt, George and Lee finally fall asleep. Fred Reaches under his pillow and smiles at the picture his ink formed. A boy and a wolf sleeping. He picks up the quill and writes a simple sentence before closing the book and falling asleep.

Christina looks over as a soft green light shines and she picks up her book. **I miss you Star.** She smiles and writes back her own reply. _And I miss you._ She tucks the book under her pillow and hugs the album close to her as she falls asleep. The light from the moon washes over a picture taken the day Fred found out her secret. The two friends are hugging and smiling in the picture.

* * *

**A/N: First I want to thank all of my awsome reviewers who are being very patient with me. So thank you! I am thinking about skipping foward to the Yule Ball. One because I have already spent more time in their fith year than I wanted to. Two, I'm the author! LoL. That being said I have a few questions. Do you want me to bring back someone from Alex's past? And Who should Christina go to the ball with? Fred? Harry?Or stag? Let me know. Oh and I am starting back school so my updates won't be as often. I am sorry about that, but I am taking a writing class so you might see my style change somewhat, but I will update at least twice a month. Thank once again! Now please click the lil purple button and review me! Please?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven: Drama, Drama, and more Drama._**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina looks up as Dracula flies to her. She smiles as he lands on her shoulder, a large scroll attached to his leg. She flicks her wand and the scroll flies into her hand. Dracula gives a feeble hoot before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Christina smiles and flicks her wand once more, causing her hair to fall down and cover Dracula. She unrolls the scroll and walks over to a weeping willow on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. After settling herself and conjuring up a protective shield, Christina begins to read the note.

**_My dearest Christina, Your beauty has astounded me since the first day of coming to Hogwarts. _**Christina snorts and smiles as Dracula's feathers rub against her cheek. **_I know that we are from different schools, but I would love to escort you to the Yule Ball. Please return your answer by Owl post. Andre Montague. P.S. Please do not use the large black owl, with red eyes. He is rather frightening you know._** Christina shakes her head and tucks the note into her pocket before standing up and flickering her wand, causing the shield to go away. She walks toward the Great Hall, her hand around the note, forgetting about the sleeping owl on her shoulder.

Fred looks up as Christina enters the hall. The brisk wind outside has whipped some color into her cheeks, making them glow a soft pink. He smiles as he takes in her windswept hair, a few black feathers visible. Christina sits down in a seat and pours herself some warm tea after pulling out a warm double-decker chocolate chip cookie and taking a big bite. **(A/N: You know the kind that has the layer of icing in between two cookies? You can get them at the Great American Cookie Company. Those are like the best!) **Fred stands up and walks over to Christina and sits down. She looks over at him and swallows the cookie. Fred smiles and she blushes as he wipes a small piece of chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

Fred grins and runs a hand through his hair. "About the Yule Ball? Has anyone asked you?"

Christina takes a sip of her tea, after smelling the nervousness on Fred. "Sure. Dozens."

Fred's face falls. "Oh. Have you said yes to anyone?"

Christina shakes her head. "Nope. Why would I?"

Fred grins now as Christina takes another bite of her cookie. "Would you like to go with me?"

Christina nearly chokes as her heart leaps into her throat and Fred winks at her before standing up and walking away. She takes another gulp of her tea and then wrinkles her nose. A glass of milk pops up in front of her, and Christina grins and takes a big gulp. She daintily wipes her mouth and pulls out the parchment. After signing a simple no, Christina flicks her wand, causing her hair to pile up into a messy bun, reveling a large black owl sleeping on her shoulder. Dracula gives an indignant hoot as he opens his ruby colored eyes. "Oh Dracula. Take this to Andre Montague. He says you are quite frightening you know."

* * *

Later on that day Christina finds herself walking down the hallway toward her father's old quarters. She stops and shakes her head before turning around. She gasps as someone invisible grabs her and pulls her into an empty classroom. Christina draws her wand, her eyes flashing. A tall boy pulls off an invisibility cloak and Christina relaxes the grip on her wand. He smiles sheepishly as he runs a hand through, messy jet-black hair. His emerald eyes look at her and Christina smiles as she glances at the lightening bolt shaped scar. 

She leans against a desk. "Hey Harry. Sorry about the wand."

Harry grins now, after wiping an aged piece of parchment, not noticing Christina's grin. "It's ok."

Christina smiles now. "How's the tournament going?"

Harry shrugs. "I'd rather not think about it."

Christina nods. "Right. Why did you drag me in here?"

Harry blushes now. "I… uh…"

Christina looks at him and frowns. "Harry? What is it?"

He looks down at his shoes. "Will go out to the ball with me?"

Christina gives a shocked gasp. Harry gives her a small smile. "Just let me know."

He opens the door and walks down the hall, leaving behind a very confused Christina.

* * *

A week later Christina summons a broom, and flies around the Quidditch Pitch at sunset. Her long hair streams out behind her as she sings to a flying black owl beside her. She tosses back her head as she feels the full moon rising in her blood.** (A/N: I know it's from the 80's I don't own it! Shalamar does. Dancing in the sheets!)**

"I caught you smiling

I know I've seen you hear before

Howcum you're hiding?

Hey doncha wanna hit the floor?

The place is crowded.

Or maybe you don't like the beat

I got a two track playing in my head

So let me take you somewhere else instead.

Dancing in the sheets."

Christina winks at Dracula as she rolls the broom over and then shoots straight up into the air. She laughs and her voice turns husky as she sings.

"Grab your coat and say goodbye to your friends

I wanna take you where the night never ends

I feel the need to sweep you offa your feet

You and me, we should be dancing in the sheets."

Fred looks up as Christina flies by him. He smirks as he kicks off from the ground and follows her. Christina glances up at the sky as the stars begin to come outside. Fred finds himself suddenly very uncomfortable on his broom, as her husky voice reaches his ears.

"We got the rhythm,

We've go the music on our side

If we go with 'em,

I bet we'll have a wonderful ride

Your hands are cold

So maybe we could make some heat

Love is always born on a chance

So wrap around me and baby let's dance

Dancing in the sheets…"

Christina smiles now as she whips around to view Fred. He looks up and is suddenly breathless. Her hair is streaming in the wind and her cheeks are pink, but that is not what Fred notices. Her eyes are a deep shade of emerald, but that is not it. He doesn't notice the wind pulling her robes away from her body, nor does he notice the fact her hands are grazing the inside of her thighs. What he notices is the wild look in her eyes, the way her lips are curved into a smile just for him. Fred flies closer to her and is hit by the sudden smell of birch and vanilla.

Christina watches as Fred flies closer to her. The force of her feelings for him strikes her. His hair blows in the breeze, reminding her of a fire flickering, much like the flame within her heart. His hazel eyes seem to mock her but his lips are curved into a smile just for her. Her eyes wonder down to his hands and she smiles as she remembers all the times they helped to catch her. Fred pulls up beside her and places a hand over hers. Christina smiles as she feels the calluses from playing Quidditch.

Fred smiles. "Full moon is tomorrow."

Christina nods as her senses slowly become entangled in Fred. "Mmm. Fred?"

He smiles at her. "What is it?"

Christina leans toward him. "I would love to go to the ball with you."

Fred smiles cheekily and pulls on Christina's broom. Her leg brushes against his as Fred tucks some hair behind her ear. She smiles and is surprised when Fred captures her lips with his own. Christina takes her hand off of her broom as Fred pulls her onto his own broom and kisses her softly, causing shivers to run up her spine.

* * *

**A/N: First I would like to think the one reader who reviewed for her idea. Second I am experimenting with my writing style so yeah I noticed a few differences. Third I have read GOF and I know that Harry and Fred don't ask the same girl. So don't hate me for changing that. Fourth Thanks for everyone who reveiwed! You know the drill... hit the purple button!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter Twelve: Pressing Engagements_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alexandra Wolf smiles as Remus Lupin twirls her elegantly. She ignores the fact that she is only wearing a simple pair of faded jeans and a crimson cowl neck sweater. Alex also ignores that she is barefoot and in her living room as she closes her eyes and listens to Remus singing to her as the light from a few candles set up around the room flicker.

Remus pulls Alex a little closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her heart beating against his own. He ignores his faded and torn jeans, and his shabby navy blue sweater. Remus also ignores that fact that he is poor and barefoot as she lays her head against his chest.

Remus plants a soft kiss on her temple. "Alex?"

Alex opens her eyes. "Remus?"

He moves her hand from her lower back and rubs a soft curl between his fingers. "Are you happy?"

She nods and wraps her arms around his neck. "Mmm. Very. Let me show you how happy I am."

Remus smirks and lowers his voice to a near growl. "By all means. Show me."

Alex runs her fingers up his neck and into his hair before kissing him softly. She runs her tongue lightly against his lips, before gaining her entrance. Remus flicks his wand and the light from the candles in the den go out, leaving only the light from the flickering fire. Remus pulls back from the tender kiss and smiles as Alex's eyes begin to change into a light green. She grins as his own eyes turn into amber before pulling him over toward the fire and making love with him.

* * *

An hour later Remus collapses on top of Alex, breathing heavily. He brushes back a strand of damp hair from her face before rolling on his side, and pulling her against him. They both smile and Remus looks over at his clothes and summons his jeans. He reaches into the pocket and smiles as his fingers close around a small box.

"Alex. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in a long time. I remember the first time I saw you. You were lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Remember? Even then I thought that you was the most beautiful creature I have ever known. I was amazed even more when you first kissed me in the common room. I know that I pushed you away and you came back to me."

Remus pauses and lightly kisses Alex and smiles when she snuggles close to him.

"I lost out on so many years because I was to stubborn to believe the truth about Peter. Alex I don't want to miss out on any more years with you. I love you too much for that. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Remus grins now and slides on a very familiar ring of emeralds and diamonds. "Again?"

Alex lets out a happy squeal. "Where did you find this? Of course I will marry you!"

"Outside the Shrieking Shack." Remus slips the ring on her finger and kisses her tenderly. Alex wraps her arms around his neck and deepens their kiss. Remus rolls Alex over on her back before making love with her once more.

* * *

Christina pulls out her dress robe and sighs as she takes it out of the box. Christina holds it up to her and smirks as she hears a few envious sighs behind her. Katie Bell smiles and fingers the silk robe. "Wow!"

Christina nods. "I know! It's awesome!"

The Sixth year girls all gossip as they get ready. Christina casts a quick look over at Angelina and frowns before lining her eyes in a soft charcoal and dusting on some soft brown eye shadow. "So Angelina? Who are you going with?"

Angelina shoots Christina a nasty look before pulling up her many braids. "Listen Wolf. Leave me alone. You filthy mudblood."

The girls in the room gasp, causing Christina to shrug, and ignore the tears pricking at her eyes. "Why thank you Angelina. As always your maturity astounds."

Katie smirks, and notices the tears swimming in Christina's eyes. "Angelina grow up. Everyone knows that Fred is taken with Christina!"

Christina blinks rapidly and smiles at Katie as she feels the soft spell brush across her eyes, clearing them of any redness. Katie grins pleased to have mastered that nonverbal spell. Christina aims her wand at her hair and gives it a complicated wave. "Angelina?"

Angelina looks over at Christina and her mouth drops as she looks at her hair. "What do you want now?"

Christina aims her wand at Angelina and waves it, causing her to dangle upside down over her bed. "Never call me that again." Christina looks away and Angelina drops on her bed.

* * *

Fred and George wait for their dates at the bottom of the stairs. George smoothes out his navy blue robes before looking over at Fred smoothing out his black robes. He goes to say something and stops as he watches Katie Bell walking down the steps. Katie's soft crimson robes compliment her olive complexion. **(A/N: What does she look like?)** George bows and Katie laughs as she takes his arm. Oliver Wood looks up at Katie and he suddenly feels jealous of George.

Fred looks over at the stairs, along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys and his mouth drops open. Christina seems to glide down the steps as he free hand lightly runs down the banister. Her emerald green robes have a golden pattern of stars and a wolf howling at the moon. **(A/N: I heard of a kimono like this before, and I thought it fitting…)** Her face is framed by a few curling strands that escaped from the complicated star shaped twist.

She grins as Fred steps forward and takes her hand. "Wow. Star you look…"

Christina blushes, only adding to her beauty. "Thanks."

* * *

An hour later Christina and Fred are dancing slowly as the Weird Sisters sing. Fred nervously pulls Christina close to him and angles his head as he hears her soft giggle. "What may I ask is so funny?"

Christina lays her head against his shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Dungbombs?"

Fred smirks and then smiles. "What can I say?"

Christina laughs softly and closes her eyes allowing her body to relax. Fred places a soft kiss on her cheek earning a well placed kissed in the crook of his neck. He smiles and gives her hand a tight squeeze. Christina gives a soft growl and promptly blushes.

Fred smiles as the song ends and a fast one starts up. "So my ickle wolf is happy?" He looks around at the people dancing and her smirks. "Let's show them how it's done." He spins her away from him and Christina laughs as they begin dancing exuberantly. Fred walks with Christina around the lake enjoying the cool breeze. Christina leans into Fred as he stops and turns her toward him. He captures her lips in a tender kiss, his hands wandering into her hair.

* * *

Remus and Alex finish pulling on their clothes as an impatient knock sounds at the door. Alex flicks her wand and the room lights up and Remus aims his wand at Alex. She grins as she goes spinning into Remus's arms. He kisses her softly before they walk toward the door together.

A tall boy sighs as the door opens and the warmth from inside spills out across him. He squints as he looks into the light, before he registers a pair of arms pulling him inside. He shakes out his hair, hating the espresso colored curls. Alex let's out a surprised gasp and the boy gives her a small smile, his hazel eyes dancing. "Surprised?" Remus gives a start at his American accent, just before he notices the similarities between Alex and the stranger.

Alex steers him toward the fire, and Remus closes the door. "Who are you?"

The boy sighs and takes in Alex's messy hair and flushed face. "I'm Alexander Wolf. Did I interrupt something?" Remus catches Alex just before she hits her head.

* * *

Fred kisses Christina goodnight at the bottom of the stairs. She opens her lips to him and he runs his hand through her fallen hair. They reluctantly part before making plans to meet up later. Christina skips into the dormitory to find Katie waiting up for her. She takes one look at Christina and grins. "What have you been up to?"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank the reveiwer who asked me about Jade. I got the name mixed up with something I was doing for fun. I hate when I do that. I ment to say Ebony. Sorry about the mix up. I also went in and fixed it. That being said Thanks to the people who reveiwed my story! I will update next Tuesday. So what did Christina and Fred do? And how do think Alexander should act? Anywhoo... you know the drill...**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Chapter Thirteen: Bad news and Good news_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alexander stands in front of the fire, aware of the werewolf's gaze on him. He shifts his weight on his foot and closes his hazel eyes. He lightly raises his pinky finger and grins to himself as the flames flicker softly. Remus turns his attention back to Alexandra as she stirs. Her emerald eyes fly open to find herself looking at her alpha male. Remus smiles as she reaches for him and clings to him.

Alexander clears his throat as he turns around. "Sorry I startled you."

Alexandra sits up and eyes him. "I thought I was supposed to have a sister?"

Alexander nods and grins. "You're looking at her. Mom lied to dad."

Alexandra smiles now. "I… What are you doing here?"

Alexander looks away now and lowers his voice. "They only said they would be gone for an hour. They was going to the store and…"

He trails off as Alexandra gets up from the couch and pulls him close to her. He stiffens under her arms before allowing a few tears to fall down his face. Remus stands up and walks into the kitchen to make tea, allowing Alex to be alone with her brother.

* * *

Alexandra wipes Alexander's eyes. He looks up at his sister and a small smile spreads across his face. "I wish that…"

She nods and gives a sad smile. "I know. Quality of blood. I was the embarrassment, the tainted one."

He shakes his head now. "No you weren't. Dad was the tainted one. Alexandra?"

She smiles as an unruly curl falls across his eye. "Yeah?"

He takes her hand. "Can I live here?"

She nods and waves her wand. "Of course you can. Alexander… I mean… You don't look like an Alexander. What do you want to be called?"** (A/N: Did you guys really think I would keep on writing out their names?)**

He smiles, happy at picking out a name. "A.J."

Alex grins now. "A.J.?"

A.J. shrugs. "My middle name is Jared."

Alex lets out a laugh and leads her brother up the stairs. Remus smiles before thinking about the smell he picked up on. Alex returns to the kitchen a few minutes later and sits down in Remus's lap. She smiles as he wraps his arms around her and lays his head against her. "Alex? Did you notice something funny?"

Alex nods. "I asked him and he was rather closed mouth about the whole thing. There is no telling what my father has said to him. You remember what he did to me? As soon as mom found out she was pregnant. I was no longer his daughter. I can only imagine what A.J. has had to put up with."

* * *

A.J. looks around his room and waves his wand. The walls become the same color as toast and the trim becomes wood stained a light cherry oak. Then he flicks his wand causing a lamp made of amber, that casts a golden light around the room, to appear. A.J. lowers his wand and smiles as he looks around. He flicks his wand at his trunk and empties most of his clothes except for his school things. A.J. changes out of his robes, and pulls on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, after getting out of a shower. He sits down on the bed and closes his eyes, allowing for a moment, his hands to be full of fire. A.J. runs a hand through his damp hair after he extinguishes the flames in his hands.

He summons a book into his hand about elemental wizards and lies back on his bed to read. A.J. closes his eyes and falls asleep a few minutes before Alex opens his door. Remus leans against the doorframe and smiles as he watches her move the book and mark his place before pulling some covers over him. Alex glances at the title and then she looks over at her younger brother in shock, the book falling from her hand onto the bed.

* * *

A few days before the start of term, Christina looks up as Dracula lands on her shoulder. She takes the note from him and grins as Fred wraps an arm around her waist and lightly kisses her cheek. Fred only grins before he reads the note over her shoulder. _Ms. Lupin-Wolf, Please come to my office when you receive this note. Dumbledore. _Christina looks over at Fred. "You coming?"

Fred nods as he stands up. "Of course. Now onward my ickle wolf!" Christina shakes her head and waves at George and the golden trio before heading toward Dumbledore's office.

* * *

A.J. grins as he waves his hand at the fireplace and causes the flames to leap high in the grate. Dumbledore claps enthusiastically as A.J. makes the Hogwarts Crest appear in the flames. A.J. lowers his hand and the flames dies down. "Is that all sir?"

Dumbledore nods. "Your niece will be here in a minute."

A.J. nods and starts to say something before a loud bang interrupts him. He jumps up alarmed only to be interrupted by angry voice yelling at someone. Dumbledore only shakes his head and A.J. sits back down a few seconds before the door opens. He looks up to find a beautiful witch his age covered in soot. Her hair seems to crackle with electricity as she straightens her robes. A tall boy with red hair dusts the soot off of his robes and flicks his wand, cleaning up the witch. Christina forgets she is in Dumbledore's office when she begins to talk. "That sneaky little git! I will hex that bloody Slytherin into the next century if he…" She trails off as Dumbledore clears his throat.

Christina blushes. "Sorry Professor. Did you…"

Dumbledore grins. "I have temporarily become deft and did not hear what you said." He motions her to sit down as Christina looks over at A.J.

A.J. meets her eyes please to see she has his mother's eyes. "You must be Christina?"

She nods wordlessly and looks over at Dumbledore. "Who…?"

Fred edges closer to Christina. "I'm Fred Weasly. You are?"

A.J. rolls his eyes, momentarily looking like Christina. "A.J. Wolf."

* * *

After being sorted into Gryffindor, A.J. walks with Christina and Fred down the halls. He looks over at his niece observing her as she tells him about the last few years at Hogwarts, stopping to wave a few times at different people. She stops walking and her eyes change into a jade color. A.J. looks over and notices a group of people walking toward them. "Friends of yours?"

Fred groans and draws his wand. "You might say that they…"

Christina draws her own wand. "… are cheeky little toerags."

A.J. nods and draws his wand as well. "I see."

Christina does a complicated wave and Fred grins. "Evaso Reflecto!"

A.J. looks over at her as the spell lifts his hair. "What was that?"

Christina grins. "Protection charm mum taught me."

A.J. grins and exchanges a look with Fred. He looks at his niece shocked as she walks up to the group of Slytherins. A bulky sixth year by the name of Andrew sneers and approaches her. Christina smiles as he walks up to her, aiming his wand. "What are you going to do you slimy insufferable…?" She trails off as A.J. pulls her back as a curse is fired. He watches shocked as the curse changes direction and hits a particularly nasty looking sixth year.

A.J. grins as he figures out the charm. "I know that type of charm!"

Andrew snarls once again and advances on Christina. "That charm may work for spells, but not if I do this. Finite Incantatem!"

Christina steps back and aims her wand. "You sneaky son of a…"

She never finishes her sentence because the same Slytherin, which was hit by Andrew's curse, aims his wand and sends a curse at Christina. She grunts as the curse hits her, attaching wings to her back. Christina smirks and spreads out her wings. "Well boys, how do you like me now?"

A.J. laughs as his niece pretends to preen. "Very lovely."

Fred smirks and twirls his wand. "Yes my love. Now kick his blooming arse!"

Christina grins and jumps up in the air spreading her wings she aims a few well-chosen curses at the Slytherins who shoot some at her as well. Fred lets out a manic whoop as a curse hits him in the eyes. He growls and aims his wand blindly, and grins in satisfaction when he hears a painful grunt. A.J. looks around and allows some flames to grow in his hands, sending the Slytherins backing away. Christina grins before aiming her wand. "Immobulus!"

A.J. laughs as they freeze on the stairs before falling down. Christina flicks her wand with a sigh and hangs them upside down, preventing them from falling the rest of the way down. She looks around and transfigures a piece of parchment into a small snake, which she levities to the Slytherins. They recoil as the snake crawls around them and Christina grins before applying her signature. Compliments of the Marauder's Cub.

* * *

A.J. sits down with Christina at supper a few hours later, still laughing at her wings. She currently has them folded behind her and Fred grins before slipping his arm around her waist. She blushes and leans into him as she hears someone clear her throat. Christina turns around and her eyes feign innocence. Professor McGonagall shakes her head. "How did you get those wings?"

Christina sighs. "Slytherin sixth year."

McGonagall shakes her head and waves her wand, causing the wings to vanish. "Twenty points for fighting. I expected better of you. Mr. Wolf here is your timetable. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Christina lets out a heavy sigh. "I really did like those wings you know."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I would like to point out that I am basing A.J. off of my own brother. And sceond I will be putting some more info about him, A.J., into the next chappie. You guys know the drill! LoL**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen: Heartaches and Heartbreaks_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A.J.'s Point of View**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and allow a few flames to form in my hand, lighting up the room. I smirk as I notice the strings above my head. Initiation prank huh? And a muggle one at that. Figures. I wave my wand causing the strings to vanish. Now then to get back at the pranksters. I casually wave my wand again and whisper a spell, that lets me see into their minds. I see Chrissy and I frown before grimacing and lifting the spell. That was more than I ever wanted… wait a minute! That is my niece! Right that must have been Fred. I just better never see that in real life. I raise my wand again and finally! After going through George's mind, I am able to get up safely without being pranked. Now then for my own sort of pranks.

* * *

I grin as I turn off the shower and hear a loud yawn. Oh this is going to be good. I did leave Fred alone though. I would hate for Chrissy to be mad at me. Of course really getting the whole dorm might have been a bit extreme. A loud shriek echoes, on second thought. Sometimes it pays to have an extensive knowledge of pranks, and to live in a muggle village full of boys my own age. I walk over to the sink and, after checking my toothpaste and toothbrush, brush my teeth. Fred comes into the bathroom and walks straight to the showers. I feel his gaze on my back and I turn around to meet his eyes. Fred smiles at me before turning on the water. "Nice one mate!"

I head down to the common room after pulling on my uniform, of course leaving the tie crooked. I really hate those things, my father made me wear them. Every Sunday he would come up to Salem and visit me. I remember he would take me to some restaurant and sit me down. Then he would begin teaching me proper etiquette. I honestly hated Sundays, but now… I would give anything to have them back. No use in thinking about that now. I check my book bag before walking down the stairs. A few people stop talking and turn around to stare at me. What are they looking at? Surely they haven't found out about my… I am so dense. Of course they all have messenger bags here. I pull out my wand and transfigure my bag. A few people wave as they realize that I am new. I pocket my wand and walk over to Christina.

* * *

I look at her and think about the moment I first saw her. Granted she was covered in soot, but for a moment I thought it was mom walking through the door. Ok with a few subtle differences. Her nose is slightly turned up, mom's wasn't. Her cheeks are slightly more defined than mom's, and lastly her chin is somewhat finer. I must be crazy. Who's talking to Chrissy? She's… wow. Ouch I can't think like that. What would Hope think of that? Come to mention it, Hope wasn't my first choice for a girlfriend. Nice of my father to arrange everything. I shake my head to clear out those thoughts, before walking over to Chrissy. Oh look the fire is slightly dull. What if I just slightly flick my finger at it…?**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina grins at Katie Bell as she hears a shriek. Katie looks up to the boy dormitories and a small smile forms on her lips as Christina frowns. "What's going on up there?" Half an hour later Katie turns toward the fire to warm her hands. Christina grins as she watches her uncle check the black skater bag he is carrying. She shakes her head as he pulls out his wand and transfigures his bag to match everyone else's. Katie tosses back her dark hair and starts talking again. "I told Angelina that she should apologize to you. You know how she is… stubborn. I swear I play chaser too but geeze…"

Christina nods enthusiastically. "Oh I know! I mean who is she to call me that? If you think about it. I have very pure blood. Just not in the sense she means…"

Katie turns around now and notices A.J. walking toward them. She takes in the unruly hair curling around the edge of his collar, a stray curl falling across his dark hazel eyes. The way the early morning light lights the strong planes of his face. "Too true. Who is the hunk?"

Christina looks at her funny. "What hunk?"

A.J. smiles warmly at Katie, secretly admiring her sea blue eyes and black hair. "Morning ladies."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Morning. So what were the shrieks about this morning?"

Before A.J. can answer Lee Jordan comes down the stairs, his head bowed low, hiding his face behind pink dreadlocks. A.J. grins as a few people in the common room begin to snicker at the crimson-faced boy. Christina turns toward her uncle, a small grin breaking across her face. George walks down the steps as Fred follows him snickering. Christina lets out a snort before laughing uncontrollably. Katie grins also as a girl with long red hair, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Ginny Weasly comes walking down the steps of the boy's dormitories. A.J. smirks as the girl turns toward a laughing Christina. "What?"

Fred roars with laughter as George's voice come out of the girl's body. "Oh Nothing at all mate!"

* * *

A few hours later Christina sits beside A.J. in History of Magic, her eyes dropping, when a hunter green book softly lights up. She grins and opens the book.

**Luv?**

_Yes?_

**Got plans for tonight?**

_Just to sit down and plan a prank with my wonderful boyfriend._

**I was hoping you would dump him and take a moonlit walk through Hogsmead.**

_I suppose I could dump the twit, as long as there will be chocolate._

**How else could I temp my ickle wolf?**

Christina grins, accidentally letting out a soft sound caught between a growl and a sigh. A.J. looks over at his niece and shakes his head. He slips the book away from her and she scowls at him. A.J. looks down at the page and grins as he looks at a picture of a waxing moon in a cloudy sky filled with stars. Christina snatches back the book back from A.J. her cheeks a faint pink. She opens the page to find Fred scrawled a swear word when A.J. took the book.

_Language. Luckily A.J. can't see what I am writing. Now then you could temp her with a nice picnic under a full moon... To bad that is impossible._

**How about a picnic under a rising sun?**

**A.J.'s Point of View**

* * *

I have now been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, and I am loving it. Katie Bell is amazing. Too bad about Oliver Wood though. I wonder though, would Katie give me the time of day if Oliver were around? Most likely not. I'm not sure but I think I am beginning to like her. I should probably write Hope to call it quits. I just finished taking a sip of my coffee when I look up to find Hope's owl flying toward me. I thought I told her not to be sending her owl. The poor thing looks about dead. I take the letter from his leg and Chaos promptly falls asleep. I open the roll of parchment and look at her neat writing. _My dearest Alexander, _I snort. Her dearest? Since when? _I am so sorry about writing this to you. After your father died, you lost focus of what was important. Mainly me. How could you do that to me? You haven't even written to me since you have been gone. Andrew has been there for me, of course. He has given me the love you denied me. I was being understanding when your father died. I thought that you would turn to me. Instead you turn toward the monster that you call a sister. Oh yes, I know about why she left. Your father was right in throwing her out. And you left me to go live with her! So why I writing is to tell you that Andrew has proposed to me! _That bastard! He was supposed to be my best friend! Loyalty is important to me for crying out loud! I could care less about Hope, but Andrew? _I accepted of course. How does it feel to be an outcast? You are nothing to anyone here. All of your friends think so. I do hope that you can be a man and accept this._ She wants me to accept that? Funny how she doesn't even sign the letter. She wants an answer? I'll give her an answer. **You're right of course Hope. I did ignore you. You weren't there for me, but my "monster" of a sister was. So congratulations about you and Andrew. You deserve each other. **I wake up Chaos and attach the letter to his leg. I take him outside and after looking around, summon up a strong wind. He gives a grateful hoot before spreading his wings and allowing the magical wind to carry him home.

I run inside the castle to find Christina and Fred. You know I have really begun to trust her. Sure she is hiding something from me. Come to think of it, so are Alex and Remus. You know it's always around full moon that Chris… Hang on. Full moons. Her nails are slightly sharper than most, and her canines are slightly longer. She's pale despite the time spent… She's a werewolf! Is Alex one…? Wait what is it that Christina is always saying about she has pure blood… Right, well the only way that could happen would be if Remus were a…

I'm related to… I can't think about that right now. I need to find Christina and work this out. No wait she might be doing unmentionables with Fred. Who else can I…? That's it! Katie! I dodge Peeves, nasty ghost by the way, before turning the corner a few feet away from the Fat Lady. I hear a soft thud and quickly draw my wand. Now that I think about it that sounds like someone making out. Oh gross. I wave my wand and suddenly a door to my right opens up and Katie Bell tumbles out, followed by Oliver Wood. Oh shit! I didn't need this right now. Her eyes meet with mine and I nod at Oliver before once more running to find my cousin. I thought that Katie… Oh well I suppose. Story of my life really. Now obviously I should be watching where I am going… Now that I ran straight into a door that just opened.

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Christina winces as someone runs into the door she just opened. She steps around the door and finds A.J. rubbing his head. He looks up at her and sad smile crosses his face. "I found you." She nods and after taking one look at her uncle she takes him to the Shrieking Shack to talk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay only three more left guys. I know, I know. Next chappie will be the wedding and... oopps about gave it up huh? Thanks for the reveiws! I am so sorry if this is not my usual style. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen: Beginning of the End_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Alex nervously tugs on the simple white gown, causing Christina to sigh. "Mum. Stop pulling on your dress already."

Alex drops her hand and turns toward her daughter. "Sorry. I'm just so nervous right now."

Christina takes a step back to admire her mother. Soft white satin seems to flow around her mother. Thin satin straps cross her pale, but elegant shoulders. The bodice of the gown is dusted with small white pearls forming a pattern of stars before flowing out from an empire waist. Christina smiles as she attaches her mother's veil. "Perfection mum."

A.J. steps into the room and smiles at his sister. "Ready?"

* * *

Christina nods toward Dumbledore as Alex steps out from behind a curtain of woven white roses. He waves his wand and Christina takes a deep breath. Her voice is soft, but beautiful as she sings. **(A/N: I don't own this song... It's by Jewl...)**

"Inside my skin there is this space.

It twists and turns.

It bleeds and aches.

Inside my heart there's an empty room.

It's waiting for lightning.

It's waiting for you."

Remus looks over at Christina, shocked by her clear voice. He smiles at her as she glances over at him. Their eyes meet as she continues singing.

"And I am wanting.

And I am needing you here.

Inside the absence of fear."

Alex takes a small step toward Remus and her breath catches as she recognizes the very formal robes she gave him, all those years ago. His blue eyes meet with her emerald eyes, and they each smile, listening to the final verse.

"There is this hunger.

This restlessness inside of me.

And it knows that you're no stranger.

You're my gravity.

My hands will adore you through all darkness aim.

They will lay you out in the moonlight.

And reinvent your name."

Christina pauses and looks at her parents. Remus and Alex smile at her, their pack finally completed.

"For I am wanting you.

And I am needing you here.

I need you near.

Inside the absence of fear."

Christina takes her place beside her mother and watches as the ceremony begins. Remus and Alex exchange the traditional vows, causing A.J. and Christina to smile. Remus places a tender kiss on Alex's lips, as a shower of white petals rain down on them.

* * *

A few hours later A.J. offers his arm to Christina and they walk out to the dance floor. She smiles up at her uncle before resting her head against his shoulder. A.J. smiles as he looks down. "You could pass for my mother you know." 

Christina giggles. "I'm sure. Still haven't talked to Katie?"

He nods. "No. I saw how happy she was with Oliver."

Christina rolls her eyes. "She misses you. A.J. it's been almost two years now."

A.J. snorts and then his eyes soften. "Fred and George flying away was priceless."

Christina grins with obvious pride. "It was brilliant, even Peeves got in on… Wait a minute. Don't change the subject."

A.J. shakes his head. "There is nothing to say about it. Katie choose Oliver. Besides what are you going to do for a job now?"

Christina sighs, her eyes becoming a deeper shade of green signaling she is troubled. "I'm not sure. No one will hire a… well someone like me."

A.J. only shakes his head. "No one will hire a what? Werewolf? Don't give me that look. D.A.D.A. was my best subject you know."

Christina sighs but is saved from making a comment as Remus lightly taps A.J.'s shoulder. "May I cut in?"

A.J. nods before grinning at his sister and dancing with her. Remus smiles at his now grown cub, proud of her ten outstanding N.E.W.T.s. She looks up at her father and grins cheekily. "So are you two going to make some more ickle cubbies?"

Remus groans. "You are too much like a marauder."

Christina smirks, and then closes her eyes. "Someone has to be one eh? Oh Merlin I miss him so much."

Remus nods. "I know. I wished I had of listened to you sooner. If I had then maybe we could have cleared him sooner."

Christina shakes her head. "No. Even then he would have still been in trouble."

* * *

A.J. and Christina appear inside the living room with a faint pop a few hours later. He only looks at her before running up the stairs to change out of his formal robes. Christina grins and does the same. A few minutes later she walks down the steps in a pair of faded jeans that flare at the knees and a simple black halter-top. "A.J.?" She cocks her head to the side and snorts as her sensitive hearing picks up on the sound of running water. 

She writes him a quick note before dashing out the back door and into the moonless night. Christina calls for Dracula and frowns when he doesn't some to her. "That's odd." She shrugs before running into the forest behind her house. Christina allows her vision to adjust to the light before letting out a contented sigh as she walks deep into the forest.

A vicious looking man follows the young woman quietly; amazed she is making no noise. He only pauses to consider it for a moment before stopping and holding his breath. Christina wrinkles up her nose as a smell of dried blood floats past her. She catches the soft scent of sweat and a strange scent as she pulls out her wand. "Show yourself!"

Greyback steps from the shadows and hits Christina over the head, knocking her out. "Gladly."

* * *

Dracula gives an indignant shrill causing A.J. to throw down the note and run outside. He curses the lack of light before closing his eyes and lighting up the yard. What he sees breaks his heart. Dracula is in a cage so small that he hardly has any room to move. A.J. closes his eyes as he feels raw magic begin to whip through him. A fierce wind begins to blow as a ring of fire encircles the cage. The bars start to become very soft and before long the wind rips the cage in half. Dracula spreads his wings, his red eyes becoming a dark shade of crimson. A.J. draws his wand and after casting a few flames, runs into the forest to find his niece. 

Greyback wrinkles his nose as Christina's scent reaches him. He checks the area around him and his keen ears pick up on the sound of someone running. He gives a start as a few flames swarm around him, before grabbing the limp woman and disappearing with a faint pop. Greyback sneers as he dumps his newest victim into a dingy cell. He closes the door behind him and goes to report to his master, Voldemort.

A.J. dashes into a clearing and stops as Dracula lands on his shoulder. The fierce owl gives a mournful hoot as flames circle the clearing. A.J. lets out a faint groan as he picks up Christina's discarded wand. He looks around him and finds a small indention in the leaves where she fell. He utters two words, his voice cracking with fury and sorrow. "Holy Shit."

Christina opens her eyes and lets out a soft groan before sitting up. Her emerald eyes widen as a small whine escapes her. The dingy walls are covered with blood, as are the shackles hanging from them. A small window covered with bars, just out of her reach, allows her to see a faint view of the sky. She franticly checks for her wand and closes her eyes when she can't find it. Her voice becomes raspy as she allows the wolf inside of her to take over. Her eyes turn into a honeyed shade of green as her fangs extend. Star lets out a mournful howl before muttering a few words. "Holy Shit. Now what?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am now even with the books... So that being said... Did ya like? I know I moved it foward really quickly... Sorry about that. The rating is going up... for reasons that will be reveled... I did warn ya after all... I have alot going on in my life at the moment, as does the victims of Katrina and the upcoming Rita. I am tucked safly away in GA... but that is beside the point. I will try to get another chappie in by 10-1... no promises though... Luv you guys! Now please oh please hit the purple button and review me... please?**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Chapter Sixteen: Dealings with a vicious Mudblood_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Star squats down in a corner of her cell, assuming a fighting stance. She impatiently pushes back the hair from her face as she strains her ears to hear what's going on outside her cell. "_What did you bring in this time Greyback?_" Star pales as she hears the name of her kidnapper. "_A half blood of course. I'm sure she will join, with a little "persuasion"._" Star closes her eyes as she prepares herself for the worst, while gripping a small diamond wolf hanging from her neck.

* * *

A.J. wipes his eyes as he sends Dracula off to find Remus and Alex. He walks inside Christina's room and sits down on her bed. He puts his head in his hands and allows a few tears to escape his eyes, as the wind howls outside. A few minutes later he hears someone apperate downstairs, and he draws his wand. A.J. casts a silencing charm on himself as he walks in the hall. "Chrissy?" A.J. relaxes as he hears Fred's voice. "Come on Luv don't be mad at me. I honestly tried to make it."

A.J. leans against the banister. "She missed you."

Fred jumps. "Merlin A.J.! You scared me mate. Where is she?"

A.J. walks into the kitchen, causing Fred to become worried. "I'm not…"

Fred hears the dull pain in his voice. "Where is my girlfriend?"

Alex and Remus appear with a loud pop, interrupting the two boys. Remus leads his wife over to the table and helps her to sit down. A.J. gulps and looks away from the fury in the werewolf's eyes. "Where is my cub?"

A.J. slumps down in a chair. "I don't know."

* * *

Star opens her eyes the next morning only to find that she is hungry. Her sensitive ears pick up on approaching footsteps and she stands up now. The footsteps stop at her door before a jingle of keys sounds. Star waits until the lock clicks and someone walks in before attacking them. The hooded Death Eater waves his wand, and causes her body to sore across the room and hit against the cemented wall, grinning when he hears a few bones break. Star lets out a groan before pushing herself up, pleased to see and smell the blood dripping from his torn mask. The Death Eater steps forward laughing. "Hello Chrissy."

Star lets out a vicious snarl. "Leave me alone rat."

Peter grins happily and tosses his hood back. "What? You don't miss dear old Scabbers?"

Star growls. "Why would I miss a rat?"

Peter shrugs and casts a binding charm. Star struggles against the bonds on her wrists as Peter slowly approaches her. "Well, well, it would appear that you have a thing for chains."

Star spits on him. "You are nothing but a…" She trails off as Peter backhands her. He grins before reaching behind her and tearing the few strings holding her top on. She shivers in the cold air of the cell as Peter's scent washes over her, causing her to gag. She shudders as his dirty hands roughly squeeze her breasts, the silver one searing her skin. Star lets out a mournful howl as Peter fumbles with her jeans.

* * *

Remus bends down and sniffs at the indention in the leaves. He winces as he catches Christina's scent mingled with a scent that has plagued him from his childhood, Greyback. Remus stands up as Alex stops beside him. He reaches out for her and hears her slight gasp as a faint howl cuts through the silence. Remus looks at his mate. "Was that…?"

* * *

Star lets out a scream full of pain as Peter roughly pushes into her. The scent of blood reaches her before her eyes roll in the back of her head and she faints. A few minutes later Christina opens her eyes crying. She slumps against the wall, even as another Death Eater approaches her. Christina bits her lip to keep from crying even as Malfoy slides into her.

An hour later a group of Death Eaters drag Christina down a dark hall. She looks down at her tattered and torn clothing. Her once black halter has now been reduced to a rag being held over her breasts by a simple string and her once cleans jeans are covered in dirt and her own blood. Christina's eyes transform colors as her fangs grow. Star holds back a soft whine as her captures roughly push her to the ground.

A tall man with pale hands, that faintly reminds Star of spiders, stands up. His red eyes glare at the werewolf lying on the floor. "This will not do at all." Voldemort waves his wand, forcing Star to stand up. She snarls before forcing herself back onto the ground. Several Death Eaters hiss at her open defiance.

Voldemort glares at her. "I said to stand."

Star snorts. "Your point?"

Voldemort grins manically. "My point is simple. Join me or die."

Star growls. "Sod off…" Here Star stands up and gives a very wicked smile, causing a few of the Death Eaters to wince. "… Mudblood."

Voldemort hisses as his followers gasp. "What did you call me?"

Star smirks, her eyes becoming more feral by the second. "I called you a mudblood. Your father was a muggle correct?"

Voldemort lets out a cry of rage. "Crucio!"

Star bites the inside of her cheek, as a thousand daggers of white-hot pain seem to stab her. A scream becomes lodged in her throat but she quickly swallows it, making very little noise. Voldemort lifts the curse and is shocked when Star stands up. "I believe you owe me a scream."

Star smirks. "I scream for no one."

Voldemort once more aims at Star, pooling all of his hatred into the curse. "CRUCIO!"

Star once more snaps her jaws firmly in place, as she feels the pain taking over. A solitary tear slips down her cheek as her eyes begin to roll back. Blood begins to trickle out the corner of her mouth, as her body begins to jerk. Greyback sniffs at the blood and licks his lips, a rare kind. Voldemort notices this and lift the curse. "Well what is it?"

Greyback bows. "My Lord. I have not smelt this sort of blood before."

Voldemort narrows his eyes. "Really? Do with her as you wish." He looks up at the sky, noticing a full moon rising. "Enjoy your night."

Greyback dumps Star's crumpled body on the floor of her cell and he takes his time with her. Star lets out a feeble whine as Greyback enters her. Her instincts kick in and she growls weakly trying to push him off of her. His rancid breath flutters across his face, as the light from a full moon bathes them. "Rest in peace." Star transforms completely, shocking Greyback. A wounded but clearly strong she-wolf stands before him. Her coat is a dull shade of brown, and her eyes are a cross between amber and jade. A white patch of fur on her back, in the shape of a star reflects the moonlight.

His coat is dull silver, and the moonlight reflects off of yellow teeth. Greyback whines as the she-wolfs approaches him. Star hears the whine and if she could, a smirk would be in place. The male wolf notices the shaking legs, and he growls. She looks up at him and despite her wolfish body, her eyes are hauntingly human. That is when he realizes, that the she-wolf is not an ordinary one. She is a wolf that can change at will, and he very nearly forced her to mate with him. Star collapses, near death and Greyback stays away from her, after all a she-wolf is not to be messed with when she is hurt.

* * *

The next morning Christina wakes up, shivering. Tears streak down her face as she thinks about her family. Fred's face jumps in her mind and she cries even harder. Putting her face in her hands, Christina closes her eyes and softly sings. Her voice comes out chocked and very feeble. **(A/N: I have to point out, I don't own this song. Art Garfunkel does. Don't give me that look. It's called Bright eyes.)**

"Is it a kind of dream,

Floating on the tide,

Following the river of

Death downstream?

There's a fog along the horizon,

A strange glow in the sky.

And nobody seems to know where you go.

And what does it mean?

Oh, is it a dream?"

Star offers her human mind some comfort, as the words of the song touch her soul, even as a few tears streaks down Christina's face.

"Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?"

Christina wipes her eyes and continues to sing softly, unaware that help is on the way.

"How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen?  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air.  
And nobody ever knows when you go.  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark?"

* * *

A few days later Christina looks up as some food and water are shoved inside her cell. She closes her eyes as she ignores the offering. Voldemort looks inside the cell and grins pleased. "She has almost given up. McNair, go have some fun." Christina looks up as McNair enters the room. She tries to stand up to run; only he throws a curse at her, which slams her body against the wall. She hears his pants unzipping before his fist connects with her jaw, and knocks her out.

Her eyes open to find herself chained to a pole. Voldemort sneers at her. "One more time. Join me or die."

Christina allows her eyes to turn feral and she smiles revealing her now lengthened fangs. "No way in hell you murderous mudblood!"

Voldemort shrugs, his face a cool mask for his rage. "Have it your way then. On my command." Several Death Eaters raise their wands. "Now." They all begin casting some brutal curses on her. "Crucio!"

* * *

Remus looks up at the abandoned building as he catches the faint smell of Christian's blood. Alex growls before looking over at her mate. Her eyes flash a feral shade of jade, while Remus's eyes turn into an amber color. They kiss each other passionately before turning around to see the rest of the order waiting for their command. Fred grips his wand tightly hoping that his girlfriend will still be alive. A.J. gets ready to summon some much-needed fire. Moody nods to show the way is clear. Moony leans over to his mate and whispers softly. "Let's get our cub."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I changed my penname... but my email is still the same... crazy but true. Ok... I was suddenly inspired and I am going to extend this story by four more chappies... Ok who thought that Star calling Voldemort a mudblood was funny? Yes? No? If not I did... lol... anywhoo I am coming down with a cold so my next update will be by 10-08-05 but that is all I can promise... Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Chapter Seventeen: Moony's cub_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex makes a motion with her hand as she checks an empty cell. She frowns before turning toward Remus. He steps inside and sniffs before once more shaking his head. The couple continues this process for the next ten cells, before hearing a shout. "HEY YOU!" Remus draws his wand, and is soon engaged in a fierce duel. A long dagger made of fire shoots past his head before impaling itself into a death eater. A.J. grins before forming another weapon made of fire and charging into the fray. Fred dodges a well-aimed curse before firing off a curse of his own. Moody lets out a maniacal whoop of joy as he takes down a group of death eaters and apperating away.

* * *

Peter drags Christina back into her cell, unaware of the battle raging in the hallway. Christina lets out a pathetic groan before rolling on her stomach and making an attempt to get up. He kicks her in the ribs before turning her on her back, searing her skin with his silver hand. She gives a weak whine even as Peter shoves himself into her.

Remus runs toward the weak whine, and stops when his senses are assaulted with the smell of Christina's blood and several different kinds of semen. His eyes turn amber as he blows the door off its hinges. What he sees makes him sick. The smell of freshly burnt flesh fills the air along with the sound of Peter's grunts and Christina's desperate cries. Her clothes are nothing more that shreds and her beautiful face is covered with bruises and cuts. Moony's voice comes out low and dangerous. "Leave my cub alone."

Peter looks around his eyes bulging in fear, before he can move Moony flicks his wand and flings him across the room. Christina gives a small whimper and the werewolf rushes to her. "Daddy?" He nods as her eyes close and she falls limp. Moony picks up his battered cub and growls when she lets out a soft whine. Star opens her eyes at the sudden movement, whining, and looks up. The look of utter relief causes Moony to smile as her eyes lose their honey coloring and turn into a deep emerald, singling the wolf inside is tired. "Come on my cub. Let's get outa here."

A.J. runs into the room and his eyes narrow as he catches sight of a battered Christina. "Oh Merlin."

Moony hands Christina over to A.J. tenderly, a complete contrast to the look of unchecked fury in his eyes. "Take her." A.J. nods and runs out of the cell toward Alex and the others. Moony now turns his attention toward Peter who is struggling to get up. Moony flicks his wand and the watery-eyed man lets out a grunt as he is slammed once more against the wall. "Remus… I…"

Moony lets out a snort before firing off a curse that causes Peter to fall unconscious. "Save it rat."

* * *

Fred looks up after firing a curse and notices A.J. carrying someone. He catches sight of the sandy hair matted with blood and he begins to follow him. A.J. turns around as he hears footsteps and relaxes when he sees the flaming red hair. Fred reaches him and he looks down at his girlfriend. Fred looks past the broken nose, black eyes, cuts, and swelling and to him Christina has never looked more beautiful. He gently touches a hand to her cheek before apperating with A.J. to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Alex runs into the cell with Remus and her eyes turn into a menacing shade of green as she catches the scent of Christina's blood and semen. Moony steps back from Peter's bruised body and Ebony approaches the pudgy man. Peter looks up and his eyes widen in fear at the sight of her fangs. "No one messes with my cub." Ebony aims her wand as well and the scent of burning flesh fills the room before she looks over at her mate. Moony nods and pulls her to him, before apperating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Alex rushes over to her daughter her eyes full of unshed tears. She gently takes Christina's hand in her own before allowing the healers to pull her away. Remus brushes a kiss against his daughter's cheek before escorting Fred and A.J. out of the room. A tall healer shakes his head before healing her broken ribs and nose. Her eyes flutter open and a low growl escapes her as the healer prods her stomach. "Leave me alone… Oh. Where's Moony?"

The healer frowns. "Moony? I am only trying to heal you, although you seem to be healing fast. What are you?"

Christina feels the tears falling down her cheeks. "Please. I want Moony."

Alex and Remus look up as the healer walks into the room. "I'm Healer Nelson. Christina is asking for someone named Moony?" Remus and Alex stand up and start to walk forward but Nelson holds up his hand. "One at a time." Alex looks over at the two boys and then back at Remus. "Go on. She's asking for you."

Remus silently walks into the room, but is pleased when Christina looks over at him. He smiles before rushing to her side as the tears begin to fall. Remus gently touches her cheek and frown when she trembles at his light touch. "Oh sweetie. What did he do to you?"

Christina leans, albeit cautious, into his touch. "Nothing that I can't… oh daddy. Greyback was there."

Remus growls softly before remembering that his cub needs him to be calm. "It's ok baby. I'm here. So is…"

Christina interrupts him. "No. I don't want anyone to see me like this… I was almost… He almost forced me to mate with him daddy. I…" Remus sits down on the bed with and pulls her up against him while she cries. Remus softly begins to sing to Christina and she buries her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.** (A/N: I don't own this song. The five stairsteps do. It's called Ooh Child.)**

"Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter.

Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter

Some day, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all done.

Some day when your head is much lighter

Some day, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun.

Some day when the world is much brighter

Ooh-oo child, things are gonna be easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get be brighter

Ooh-oo child, things are gonna be easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get be brighter

Some day, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all done.

Some day when your head is much lighter

Some day, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun.

Some day when the world is much brighter

Some day, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all done.

Some day when your head is much lighter

Some day, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun.

Some day when the world is much brighter

Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter

Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.

Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter

Right now, right now.

(You just wait and see how things are gonna be)"

Remus smiles as Christina snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes. He feels her relax slowly in his arms before going to sleep. Remus looks up as Alex enters the room. Their eyes meet as she sits down on the bed. Alex brushes the hair back from Christina's face and traces a newly formed scar down her cheek. Remus takes her hand in his before kissing her cheek. The two lovers watch as their daughter sleeps peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: I nearly didn't get this one done in time... So what do you think? Next chappie by 10-15-05... **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_Chapter Eighteen: A Happy Ending_**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

A few weeks later A.J. walks into Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes and grins. A couple of students from Hogwarts walk by holding a small puffy creature. He just shakes his head, causing a single espresso colored curl to fall across his eyes. Fred walks out from the back and waves at A.J., his smile not quite reaching his eyes. A.J. walks over to Fred and whispers something in his ear that has Fred apperating away.

* * *

Christina looks out of her bedroom window, watching the trees swaying in the wind. She hears a faint pop, seconds before she turns around. Chrissy aims her wand and pins Fred down, training her aim on his heart. Her eyes widen as cinnamon and chocolate surrounds her. She lets him up and backs away toward her window. "Fred."

Fred lets out the breath he was holding, before walking toward her. "Chrissy… I…"

She holds up her hand. "Don't."

Fred nods and sits down on her bed. Chrissy turns toward the window once more watching the trees swaying. Fred watches the way the sun glints off of the sandy curls falling down her back. Her hands are paler than normal and Fred mentally names the different scars across her shoulders. Chrissy turns to face Fred and feels a small sense of dread at his appraising look. Fred notices when she shifts slightly away from him, her eyes turning a lighter shade of green. "What's the matter?"

Christina sinks down to the floor and softly whimpers. "Don't hurt me."

Fred walks over to her and kneels down beside her, pulling her trembling form up against him. "Shh… It's me Fred."

Christina leans into Fred, her eyes widening. "Oh Fred… I'm so…"

He shakes his head before kissing the top of her head. "I have a job waiting on you." Christina smiles while Fred launches into a discussion about her duties.

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

I do hope that Chrissy is all right. I heard Fred apperate up there. I almost lost my poor baby a month ago. I pour out a cup of coffee for myself and then as an afterthought I poor another one for A.J., and of course he apperates right when I turn around with the cup. He shakes out his hair and gives a me a lopsided smile, which, if I were his age would have had me swooning. Life is funny like that at times. I flick my wand and his cup of coffee floats over to him as a tray of cookies, for him, and fruit, for me, lands in front of him. I sit down and mutter a spell that causes my coffee to instantly be flavored. A.J. follows suite and takes a cookie.

"How is she?"

He shrugs, but I know that is thinking before he speaks. He is so much like our father. "She's ok. I just wished that she wouldn't cower anytime I look at her."

Like I said so much like our father. "A.J. she was…" I feel Ebony taking over, and at this point I pretty much allow it. "… raped by a few dozen sick bastards."

A.J. winces. "Too right you are Ebony, but…"

I close my eyes and push Ebony back. Sometimes she can be so annoying. "I find it odd that she is relying heavily on Remus."

I turn my head in time to scent my mate, before looking into his wonderful eyes, well eyes that are turning slightly amber.

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

"I find it odd that she is relying heavily on Remus." I only have one thing to say. Who does Alex think she is? I wait until she is looking in my eyes, and I notice that her own eyes hold a fading trace of the wolf inside of her. Alex looks away slightly ashamed and I start to head upstairs. I hear Chrissy's soft laughter and I walk back down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen to find A.J. washing out his cup as Alex pours another cup of… oh that is playing dirty. My one weakness. Hot chocolate. I look into her eyes and lose my frustration with her. She shakes her head and looks over at A.J. What's going on?

A.J. turns back from the sink and a few flames dim in his hand. "I'm off now. I'll be back around midnight."

Alex shakes her head. "And where are you going?"

A.J. grins. "A certain Katie Bell owled me."

So that is why he is so chipper. A.J. apperates away, leaving Alex and myself alone. I put my hand over hers and she smiles. After gently drawing her to me, I tuck my face against her sweet smelling hair. Coconut. "What were you and A.J. talking about?"

Alex lets out a sigh. "Chrissy, but you already knew that huh?" Okay. She has me there.

I feel a smirk cross my face. "Yes I did. Why is it odd that she relying on me?"

Her eyes look into my own, and what I see makes me feel slightly ashamed, confusion and sadness. "She has never relied on anyone, even when she was sad. Here let me show you."

Alex picks up her wand and places it's tip onto her temple. She draws out a silvery strand as I summon our Pensive. She drops the strand into the basin and I watch as my breath fogs over a picture of Chrissy. I take a deep breath before plunging into the memory, my hand tightening on Alex's.

**Pensive Memory**

* * *

_A seven-year-old Christina lets out a happy yell as she successfully tags the last person out. Her eyes twinkle happily as a small boy counts to ten. She looks around before swiftly climbing a tree, her wolf characteristics already strong. The boy yells. "Here I come!" He checks all of the obvious spots before hearing a soft giggle in the tree. "Hey! No fair!" Christina begins to climb down. "Why is it unfair?" He rolls his eyes. "You're a freak. You do know that right?" Christina lets out a soft gasp. "What did I do?" The boy stalks away leaving a sad Christina behind him. Alex runs out of the house when she hears Christina's soft crying. "Oh my sweet baby. What's wrong?" She tries to pick up her daughter, who turns away. " I am not a freak." Christina runs toward her swing set, the incident forgotten._

Remus notices the broken look on Alex's face before going into the next memory.

_Christina blows out the candles on her tenth birthday cake. The smoke curls around her face momentarily, causing her to make a funny face. Alex smiles before taking a muggle picture of the moment. Christina looks at the empty places beside her. "Mum?" Alex follows her glance. "I know sweetie. I know." Christina shakes her head. "Why do people call me a freak?" Alex lets out a sigh before pulling out her wand and casting a simple levitation charm. Christina's jaw drops. "Wow! Mum how did you do that?" Alex smiles. "Sweetie, do you remember the story about the three witches in Salem?" _

Alex looks over at Remus, her eyes bright with tears. Remus moves closer to her, amazed at how much she hasn't aged. He looks back and notices the scene changing.

_Alex watches her precious cub, as she wakes up from another full moon. Christina looks at her mother. "I'm fine." She opens their front door to find a few people pointing at her. Christina notices the hateful words scrawled on her house and she walks toward the mailbox, gets the mail, and walks back inside. Alex once more tries to comfort her trembling daughter. "Mum. I am ok I am going upstairs to read." Alex creeps up the stairs and watches as her daughter stares out the window._

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Remus watches as Alex retrieves the memories from the Pensive. He places a hand over her own before standing up and pulling her into a dance. Alex rests her head against his chest and she smiles, as he leads her around the room softly singing their wedding song, Absence of Fear.

* * *

Fred moves the hair back from Chrissy's face and smiles at her. "How about we move to the bed?"

Chrissy pushes him away from her and turns back away from him. Tears fall down her face as she pulls her knees up to her chest while mumbling. "Don't hurt me anymore. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me…"

Fred kneels down beside his broken girlfriend and picks her up. She instinctively snuggles against him, and he feels her warm tears against his skin. He gently lays her down on her bed, before blowing out the single candle by her bed. The room slowly turns dark as Fred lies down beside her. He pulls her up against him and gently strokes her hair. Chrissy's soft crying slowly stops as she snuggles into Fred. He smiles as her eyes meet his. "I'm right here, I'll always be here for you, my precious wolf."

* * *

A few weeks later, Christina smiles before timidly kissing Fred, while lying on blanket watching the stars coming out. He lets out a soft groan, before rolling on his back, dragging Chrissy on top of him. His hands tug her hair free of its simple knot, allowing the sandy curls to fall over her shoulders. She flicks her wand, causing a song to start playing from the boom box she brought with them. Fred smiles as she kisses him once more, only this time rolling on her back, pulling him on top of her. **(A/N: I don't own this song…. Whitney Houston does. Have you seen the bodyguard?)**

_Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do._

Fred kisses his way down her neck as she lets out a soft whimper. She savors the feel of his warm hands through the silk of her shirt. His hands gently slip under her scarlet silk peasant shirt, feeling her smooth skin. Fred smiles as he catches a whiff of her scent, birch and vanilla. He raises his head to look at her and is pleased when she reaches for him.

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide_

Her nimble fingers unbutton his shirt as he unlaces her shirt. Christina smiles as the moon washes over her and Fred, her eyes close before giving herself over to Fred.

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you._

_You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of you love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever_

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you._

Fred smiles the next morning as he pulls Christina up against him, still smelling her on him. He kisses her softly, pleased when she kisses him back passionately. Her eyes open as the kiss ends and he smiles as she sighs contently and closes her eyes falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry about the long delay in updating. My grandmother, who was living with me and who I was taking care of, passed away on 10-10-05. I know that this is the last chappie, but keep me on your alert. I plan to start wtriting again after the holidays. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
